


Alicja Becomes a Pornstar

by John_f_drake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Blackmail, F/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_f_drake/pseuds/John_f_drake
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“So, are you enjoying working here, Alicja?”

I nodded, brushing my hair out of my face to hide my nervousness. It wasn’t usual to see Mr. Kowalski here… he wasn’t my direct boss. He wasn’t even my boss’s boss… and it was rather late in the day for him to still be here in the office. Then again, there were far more people here than there usually were for my late shifts… maybe people were just working later today?

When I had been called to his office fifteen minutes ago, it had felt like my heart had skipped a beat. “Yes sir,” I said, and hated how my voice sounded so quiet. There was something about this office, the atmosphere, the way he was looking at me… it made me feel very small, like I was a mouse cowering beneath brush and hoping to avoid the notice of an owl. Like I was in danger of being eaten. I tried to brush the feeling away, but it was stubborn.

“Really?” he asked, seemingly unconvinced. “I would have thought you would find it… unfulfilling. Would that be fair to say?”

I could feel goosebumps rising on my skin. “No sir!” I lied. “I love working here.”

“I’m very glad to hear that,” he said. “After all, I don’t want any employees who aren’t… passionate about their work.”

“I’m very passionate about working here,” I assured him. I was passionate… about getting my next paycheck so I could pay rent.

“Good,” he said. “Because I would hate to have a less-than-eager employee here. You can go now.”

I still didn’t understand why he had called me here, but I wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth… there was nothing that I wanted more at this very second to than to be out of this office. I turned to go, feeling his gaze on me and suddenly aware of how my jeans hugged my ass, how he was staring at it. “Oh,” he called before I made it three steps. “One more thing, Alicja…” When I turned back to look at him, he had a sick smile on his face. “Would you say it is a common activity for you to masturbate in the bathrooms?”

I felt my blood go cold. “W-what?” I gasped.

“I asked,” he repeated, slowly standing and loosening the tie around his neck, “Is it common for you to masturbate on company time, you little whore?”

How… how could he possibly know that? “I… I’ve never…” It had just been one story… one really hot story, and the writer had been daring me, and and and it had been late and no one was there and… and…

“And I bet you’ve never looked at porn at work either,” he said, his voice understanding. “And you definitely haven’t been exchanging emails with perverts online all day and all night. You think we don’t monitor those?” Mr Kowalski chuckled softly. “You really do have a sick mind, Alicja.”

I swallowed. “P… please,” I gasped. “I need this job.”

“I know you do,” he said as he unbuttoned his shirt. “I know you do. So I’m going to let you earn it.” My breath caught in my throat as he began to pull of his shirt. “Take your clothing off.”

“What!” I protested, disbelieving. Fantasies were one thing, but this… this was…

My mind might be in shock, but my hands were more obedient. Before I realized what I was doing, my sweater was being pulled over my head. When it cleared my head, however, I realized that he had a phone out and pointed at me… he was recording me! “What are you-!”

Mr Kowalski’s eyes narrowed. “Problem, Alicja? I thought a slut like you would enjoy this. If not, you’re free to leave the buidling and never come back.”

I bit my lip, trembling slightly. He was recording, he was recording… this could get out of hand, but… but what could I do? I needed this job. Regretfully, I continued. A few moments later my shirt was off and I was pulling down my pants, leaving me standing in a pile of clothing in nothing but my bra and panties. I folded one hand over my breasts and other between my legs, as if it would make this less humiliating.

“The rest, Alicja,” he commanded. “All the way.”

I started to cry… then I started on my bra. My hands were shaking so badly that it took me several seconds to manage the latch, even with both hands… and then the black cloth fell to the ground, the cool office air freezing on my suddenly exposed tits. My nipples, treacherous things, were hard… stiff with terror and cold. I hoped that would be enough… but I could see his hard eyes glaring as he reached for the desk phone, still recording me with the other. Still, I couldn’t move even as he picked it up and dialed. “Get me Human Resources,” he said into the phone. “I have an employee to terminate. Alert security, as well… We’ll have to throw her from the building.”

The words were enough to shock me into action… I grabbed onto the band of my panties and began pulling them down. There weren’t very good ones… worn thin by repeated use and me not buying a new pair. I actually pulled hard enough that one of the bands snapped, and the thing fluttered down to the ground, making me blush with even greater humiliation. “Nevermind,” he said, hanging up the phone and smiled at he stared at me. “Arms down, Alicja… that’s a good girl.” He walked over to me, his hand in his pocket. “Just one more thing for you,” he said… then he pulled out a black, studded leather collar. “Put this on.”

I gulped… and took it. My fingers brushed his skin, finding it almost fever hot with his excitement as I did, and it made my own hands feel even colder and weaker. I shuddered and lifted the thing to my throat. I’d fantasized about wearing one of these, but… not like this.

The collar was tight… far tighter than it should be. There was only one notch for the buckle, however… I needed to tighten it to the point that it was a little hard to breathe. More than one I thought about telling Mr Kowalski that it didn’t fit… but I knew he didn’t care what I thought. “Getting wet yet, you little slut,” he said as he forced a finger between the legs as I finished buckling the collar. “No?” he said as he ran a finger between the lips of my pussy. “I would have thought you’d be loving this. God knows you talk about it enough, and you know your place.”

I started to cry. I did know my place. I was already being mostly obedient. I already knew there was no escape.

As if being naked in my bosses office wasn’t enough, he pushed me to the ground, on all fours like a dog as he fastened a leash around my collar. “I’m glad you enjoy working here,” he told me, “Because I think I am about to very much enjoy you working here as well…”

“Mr Kowalski, please… I won’t do it again,” I begged, already sure it was pointless, but having to try. “Please don’t-”

“Oh I’m afraid it’s too late for that,” he said.

“But it’s ok. I’m going to let you keep your job.” He spoke around the recording phone camera he kept trained on me. “I’m not even going to report you for theft with all the company time you’ve been stealing. You should thank me.”

Trembling with tear, I looked up at him. “T-thank you… I… I really need this job…”

“I’m glad to hear you’re appropriately appreciative,” Mr Kowalski replied, his voice slow, amused… cruel. “…Not every girl would say that, and mean it.”

He took a few steps towards me, his shirt neatly folded on his desk. “…If you really want to thank me, you can,” my boss said, standing over me and shoving the camera practically into my face. “…You’re even already on your knees. Why don’t you come over here and suck my cock the way you promise to for all the men on the internet?”

Somehow, my eyes widened. I knew that he intended to humiliate me, to show his power over me, probably to outright blackmail me… but somehow, even with all my fantasies, I never saw it going that far. I wasn’t sure what to say. Maybe… maybe this was just a joke, humiliating me further, poking fun at the porn he now knew I read. But… if this was a joke it was making me really uncomfortable. I forced a nervous chuckle. “I don’t think that…”

Mr Kowalski put a hand on my shoulder as I moved to rise back to my feet. “You don’t think at all anymore.” I swallowed, trying to think of something to say, as my boss’s other hand moved down to his zip. I couldn’t help but whimper as his throbbing erection tumbled out into the cool air of his office, angry and pulsing in his fist. How could this be happening to me, right in the building I worked in every day? I could scream… I could call for help… but I was naked and in a collar, on the floor of my boss’s office. What would it look like? He was an important person, and I was no one… and he could have me fired at any time.

“Mr Kowalski, please,” I protested, not daring to move, my eyes flicking between the approaching shaft and the man’s face. “I don’t want- nghh…”

The man smeared his phallus down my cheek, making me cringe. The slimy, sticky wetness felt utterly repellent on my skin, feeling like it was sinking into it, burning it.

“I, I’ll scream,” I protested weakly. “…Please…”

My boss laughed. “And here I thought you wanted to keep your job. No problem, go ahead,” he said. “I’ll have you escorted out as a whore in a heartbeat. Nobody around here will believe you… and thats as if anybody would even care about this happening to a slut like you.”

The harsh words felt like a slap in the face, but I had no time to reel from them. I needed to get out. I needed to go… The door was in reach, and my heart leapt as I leaped to my feet, heedless of the fact I was naked as I ran towards it, frantic, desperate… and felt cold, hard finger grab onto my ankle.

“AHH!” I screamed as I toppled onto my front, not able to put my arms out to stop myself in time. My chest crashed into the ground first, followed by my face, which smacked hard off of the thin carpet. I cried out, tears stinging my eyes as my mouth and nose stung, white hot pain radiating from them.

“Oh my god,” I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut as I lay there, too shocked to move. My arm hurt too, and I briefly wondered if it might be broken. “Oh my god.”

“You stupid bitch!” my boss said from above me while I continued to lie stunned on the floor. “You fucking CUNT!” He punctuated the last word with a hard kick to my side, making me scream in pain, writhing on the floor.

I felt his hands on my ass through the searing bursts of pain everywhere else. I moaned weakly, trying to reach back behind me, but he grabbed onto me and pulled me back towards him, my body exposed to his disgusting, greedy gaze. “Pl-pluh-pleashe,” I begged, my swollen lip making it hard to speak. “Don’t tou- nnnn!”

Mr Kowalski, pointedly ignoring me, had shoved his hand hard between my thighs, groping and rubbing at my pussy for the second time and making me grimace in humiliation, sobbing as I felt my boss’s knee in the small of my back. His fingers shoved between my folds, even rougher than he had before… not in any attempt to stimulate me or make the experience pleasant for me, but simply to feel and claim as much of my body as possible. His hands were soft, but his motions were rough, and tears leaked out from behind my clenched eyelids as he carelessly stroked and fondled my clit and inner labia.

“You show up so beautifully on camera,” my boss hissed. “I bet a lot of people are going to enjoy watching it…”

“Pleash!” I begged. “No!”

He chuckled. “Then you had best learn your fucking place, bitch… and quickly.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” I cried, but Mr Kowalski didn’t even acknowledge me. My sobs fell on death ears as I lay there, face red from blushing as well as drying blood, feeling the manager of this branch molest me. I might have fantasized, but I had never once imagined anything like this would actually happen to me… and certainly not here!

His fingers, which had been delving more insistently between my clenched folds, were suddenly pulled back out into the open air. My head jerked at the motion, and suddenly my mouth was being crammed full of his fingers, slightly slick with my own juices. “Taste yourself, slut,” he ordered, thrusting his fingers back and forth uncomfortably across my tongue.

I merely groaned, pained as his fingers brushed by swollen, bruised lips, wrinkling my nose in disgust at the taste and texture of the fingers thrusting in and out of my mouth, drenched in my spit in a matter of seconds. Then, abruptly, I was squealing and gagging as Mr Kowalski shoved them hard down my throat. I choked, retching for a moment before they were yanked out hard, making me cough.

I groaned, my throat aching. I didn’t think about the camera, or my disbelief… choking for air was a great way to distract me from that. I barely even felt my boss’s fingers on my backside, stroking me… but I certainly felt it when, with very little warning, they were suddenly pushing against my tight pucker.

Only a thin sheen of my own saliva covered them, and it was in no way sufficient. “EEEE! St-stop! Please, stop!” I protested, kicking my feet… but a moment later I yowled in pain as he rammed them inwards, invading my clenching rectum. Nothing had ever gone ‘in’ to that hole before… even my yelps and spasms of pain did little to express just how badly it hurt. The burning discomfort I felt as I was roughly anally finger-fucked by my boss on the floor of his office was miserable… the sensitive skin inside my hole was soon sore and irritated, while my ring itself was stretched, taut and painful around the invading digits. “It s-stings,” I moaned, weakly, pressing my cheek against the carpet in miserable defeat as Mr Kowalski held me down and recorded me, sobbing defeatedly as he pinned me into place.

A cruel, hungry smile was fixed on the man’s lips as he brutally shoved his fingers in and out of my resistant, dry hole, making me squeal and shudder underneath him. After several torturous moments of this, again his fingers were yanked out, and again they were forced into my mouth, the bitter taste of my own ass on my tongue.

I whimpered, fat tears rolling down my cheeks. It didn’t seem like my boss could abuse or degrade me any worse… but unfortunately, I had read enough stories to know that probably wasn’t the case. I wished the ground would just swallow me up, or that I could pass out and completely forget this happened. Instead, I just sopped as my boss wiped his fingers on my cheek. “You like that? I hope you like being a little ass slut, because I’m about to put something much, much bigger in there…”

At first I assumed he meant his cock. That would have been terrifying enough. But as I began to cry again, twisting my head back to see what was going on, Mr Kowalski didn’t position himself over me or stroke his cock. Instead, my eyes bugged out in horror as I saw him grab a heavy, round metal flashlight off his desk and bring it towards my backside.

For one moment, I thought of myself as lucky – LUCKY – that he wasn’t going to fuck me. Then I was unable to think at all as the blinding, searing pain in my backside took all of my attention. I screamed, thrashing about like I had been struck by lightning, my whole body tensing and limbs flailing comically as my tight, virgin back door was unceremoniously invaded. My first time was of no more significance to him than crushing a bug would be… Mr Kowalski had simply wedged the slightly tapered tip in into me and then shoved, hard, ripping open my sensitive flesh, forcefully pushing his way in.

“AAAUUGHH! AHHHH!” I cried out, wordlessly, mind running on pure animal panic as agony struck my body. I looked around desperately, but my boss’s knee kept me pinned to the floor, unable to escape. I felt pinned. I felt like a beetle on a corkboard, a long metal skewer driven all the way through me. “AAAHH! NO!”

“See, I told you you could scream as much as you like,” Mr Kowalski said, mockingly. “Do you think this room is soundproof? Or maybe everyone is just elsewhere? Or maybe… or just maybe… no one gives a fuck what happened to a worthless piece of trash like you, Alicja?”

My only response was an ear-splitting screech as the hard, unyielding metal was shoved deeper into my bowels. My body shook and trembled, fighting with all my might to push out the invader, but the man’s strength and the stiffness of the object being forced inside of me made it a futile effort. I sobbed, babbling, whining, crying, not capable of thinking apart from two words: IthurtsithurtsitHURTS… I couldn’t even make the words come out. I could only whisper, swollen lips feeling dry.

“What was that?” Mr Kowalski snarled, leaning down beside my mouth as I sobbed incoherently. “What did you say bitch?”

“H-H-HURTS!” I finally managed, fists balled up and knuckles white. “Pl…PLEASE..”

He shoved the flashlight in a few more inches, and I screamed, my head thrashing in pain. I could feel it thud against something deep inside my rear… almost like it had impacted a wall or something. All I knew was that it was agony. I would later see the video that he was taking… see just how far into me he had shoved it. Only a few inches of the flashlight stuck out of my ass now now – up into the air like some thick black metal tail with a glowing end, the light having turned on as it scraped my insides raw and pummeled me like a shaft of rebar in my guts.

Mr Kowalski sat back, stroking his excited cock as he watched me squirm. I obviously wasn’t going anywhere, my body too wracked by agony to consider moving, so he just admired the sight of me shuddering in pain for a few moments, making sure the camera caught everything. I’ve seen the video… it did. My asshole looked battered and sore, bright red and pink and horrendously stretched around the offending object. Every so often the lump of flesh it was pointed at – me – would shudder, and the camera caught my rectum clenching futilely, trying to push the hard, heavy invader back out. But it was so big, and I was so stretched, and so dry, that it stayed lodged immovably inside.

I didn’t know any of this at the time. I wasn’t even aware of trying to push it out. It just hurt, so badly, that I wasn’t thinking about anything else. As I gave a low, unhappy moan, my tears running in big pools off my cheeks to soak the carpet, my boss grabbed my hips, pulling them upwards so my backside was appropriately raised and exposed. I screamed again at that, but only at the pain in my rear as it made everything shift, too absorbed by shock and agony to stop or notice what else he was doing, the implications of it. The first notice I took, only a little, was when I felt through the haze of suffering the sensation of something slick and fleshy and stiff being poked between my folds. I groaned weakly, shaking my head, feeling Mr Kowalski’s hands on my hips, his crotch pressing his cockhead more firmly against my entrance.

“N-no,” I managed to mumble. “Pl-pleas…don’t do it…” My voice was weak from screaming and terror, and I wasn’t even sure if he could hear it… I could barely hear it on the video if I turned the volume up the whole way. I felt like I was about to pass out. His cock throbbed against me as he looked down at the stretched hole he’d already invaded with a foreign object, and felt my inviting warmth at the end of his cock.

Moaning, I felt him shove his erection into my pussy. My filled backside felt even more stretched, the area between my two holes pulled tight as his cock pressed against the unyielding flashlight embedded in my ass. I couldn’t stop the tears running down my cheeks as my rapist’s… I was being RAPED!… hips bucked hard against me, slamming his hard member deep into my unyielding pussy.

I wish I could say I fought but I had nothing left. My body felt nothing but pain… already too weak to struggle. Even my muscles were no longer desperately clenched around the invading member as it shoved in and out of my dry pussy. Unfortunately for me, I didn’t need to for my boss to have a good time raping me… every movement was tough and painful and miserable, my hole tight sheerly from disuse and how unaroused I was. My rapist savored every thrust into me, the only lubrication from his own dripping tip.

Based on the video, I must have made a great ride. He certainly seemed to be enjoying.

I grunted and grimaced in pain, my body shivering from pain and fear as I was brutalized on the floor of his office. I couldn’t believe this was happening to me in the office I worked in every for years… the whole thing felt unreal. “Ah!” I yelped helplessly as my boss shoved in deep, fucking me more and more roughly. As his motions jostled my body, my asshole clamped painfully around the hard object lodged deep inside it, making me whimper further. It hurt so damn badly, poking deep into my bowels, stretching me open while he violently pounded me. I could do nothing but cry as I was painfully violated, hearing him grunting in pleasure as he used me like a toy for him to abuse.

His length, slick only from his precum and maybe my blood, slammed in and out… my rapist in heaven as my body was put through hell, and all of it recorded as he totally dominated me. The camera caught my ass clenching around the flashlight, shining like a torch in my ass with my pussy clenching around his cock in time with the pained spasms.

“Oh fuck yes, slut,” he groaned. “Here it comes!”

I squealed as his thrusts ramped up in intensity, pounding me aggressively. My keening, panting, pathetic protests got louder as I was roughly fucked, his abdomen slapping against the bulb of the flashlight up my ass and driving it in deeper with each movement like a nail struck by a hammer as I felt him growing stiffer and stiffer inside of me. Just as I thought his cock and the flashlight might meet in the middle, tear their way through me to combine in one brutal spot, he slammed himself deep into me as I cried out in pain. When he did, my muscles tensed hard around his embedded length… and that was enough.

I sobbed weakly as I felt him kick and spurt inside of me, thick cum filling my pussy as he groaned with pleasure. No protection… no birth control. I tried to remember when my last period was… time seemed like an illusion. I felt like I had been suffering under his cock for years already and I hated it, hated feeling every loathsome squirt deep of him inside my body… marking me, cum burning like it would forever mark me, inside and out. It seemed to go on forever. I prayed every jerk of the thick cock buried inside me would be the last, and time and time again I felt another hot jet of semen pulse towards my womb, provoking another pathetic sob.

Finally, Mr Kowalski sagged, spent. His cock slipped out of me unceremoniously, a thin river of cum following it. Then I trembled as I felt his hand on the flashlight… Oh God, no, he wasn’t-

“AAHHH! AHHH! AHh-HH!” I screamed as he yanked the offending object out of my backside, feeling my sore, abused backpassage gaping, torn and swollen from the abuse. I felt like I could feel a breeze in there, and even the slight cool kiss of air on my ravaged insides felt like fire as I screamed senselessly for long seconds.

Finally I collapsed onto the ground, crying, weeping, unable to think or feel anything but pain and sadness over my complete violation by a man who controlled my life and income and security, a man I had been stupid enough to walk into an office with alone. Both of my holes were aching and swollen from rough, recent abuse. He stood over me as I lay, sobbing, in a puddle of his cum. I cried, knowing my life would never be the same after this horrific betrayal… and yet having no idea how true that really was.

“Not bad,” My Kowalski said, holding up the phone and and drawing it over my whole body, toes to face… making sure he captured all of my defilement. He was still breathing heavily as he zipped his fly up. He took up the leash attached to my collar. “That’s not a bad start.”

Start? Start!?

Then he flung open the door and dragged me out of the office.


	2. Alicja Becomes a Pornstar 2 – John Drake's Stories

As Mr Kowalski dragged me out into the office, my head raised up. People were here… and people clearly had heard at least some of my screaming as eyes were already on the door… and no one had done anything. Instead, everyone turned to look as he yanked me along, rising up from their desks and pulling off headsets. I’m not sure what I expected… maybe that someone would help me? I knew many of these people… even if the shifts of this group seemed to be odd to still be here this late, I had worked with most of them before. No one said anything, though… they just gathered around me, and for the first time I really noticed just it was all men working today.

I crawled after him. Even the slight sway of my hips side to side as I was forced to crawl burned by raped pussy and my worse-than-raped asshole. “Right then”, said Mr Kowalski… still holding up a phone, I noticed. Still capturing everything on video. “This pretty little slut has been coming in here every day, teasing us and making our cocks hard with that tight ass of hers.” He look around at the others, a shit-eating grin on his face. “And while you’ve all been hard at work, she has spent all her time reading porn and stuffing her dirty twat instead of working herself, making you all work so much harder. Does that seem fair?”

“NO!” the room seemed to roar, the anger in their voices making me cringe in a dozen directions at once. They… they hated me.

“We’re going to have to teach this bitch a lesson,” Mr Kowalski promised. “First things first, everybody get their dicks out.” He hooked the leash around a hook on one of the cubicles, like it had been put there just for this. Mr Kowalski then stood back, and got his dick out with about six other guys. The musky scent of naked man meat hit my nose, as the purple heads of those thick weapons were aimed right at me. One had been bad enough… but just the sheer scent of so many aroused men around me hit my brain like a sledgehammer, inspiring sheer terror. “Alright boys, just thing of running water.”

“No!” I protested. “You… you can’t!” They couldn’t possible mean it. This… this was 2020. Woman had rights in the workplace, didn’t we? This was absurd… I had to resist the urge to pinch myself, sure that I was lost in a nightmare.

“Oh yeah? Just watch us.” Then he groaned, and a second later their streams hit me from all directions, the obscene liquid splashing and searing my skin; my face, all over my hair, down all over my back, all around my ass cheeks, up and down the cleft of my ass. I moaned with disgust, as they all moaned with pleasure.

“Now let’s see if you’re a swallower,” said my boss. He yanked my head back up, then shoved his fingers into my mouth in order to hold it wide open.

One of the pissers stood in front of me, and aimed that golden shower right in between my lips, the sour taste making my eyes water and sending another wave of revulsion over me. He kept pissing till my mouth was full and the piss spilled out over my bottom lip, splashing down onto my breasts.

“Think you’re something better than us don’t you Alicja? That you don’t have to do your job like the rest of us?” the man in front of me said. “I have to admit, I prefer you doing this job… I like pissing all over a pretty fucktoy’s face. I think I’d be a lot more productive around here if this is what the bathrooms looked like.”

“I don’t want her to get up until everyone has pissed in her mouth,” Mr Kowalski told her coworkers. “Make it a piss gangbang!”

I was choking, sputtering as I was peed on from all direction… I had nowhere to go, no way to turn my face or protect myself… no matter which way I went there was a cock there, spitting stinking urine at me. At least a dozen loads of piss must have been emptied in my mouth before Mr Kowalski let go of me, and I fell to the ground choking and spewing up the piss I had swallowed.

Now that they had all emptied their bladders, their cocks were beginning to harden, and some of those meat sticks were scarily big. A man knelt in front of me, an enormous black and drooling erection right in my face. He was the huge man who was usually sitting in the booth next to me. “Confession time,” he told me. “I’ve been jerking to you since I looked over your shoulder right and saw what you were reading. Imagining doing just that to you has been getting my cock hard for months… and now I’m finally going to get put my big cock in that teeny mouth of yours.”

I could only look on in horror, imagining how I would have to stretch to fit that thing into my mouth. It simply wasn’t possible! “No, it’s too big,” I pleased. “There’s no way-” My words were turned into muffled moans as he brutally shoved his meat in through my lips, proving the lie. He drove right to the back of my throat, and was so large that my lips could only have been about half way up his shaft.

“You were saying slut?” he laughed… and then, as my face was bathed in the glare of a phone camera’s light, he began to batter my face with savage strokes. My jaw ached with the near unbearable stretch. It felt like that cock was a hammer, driving against the back of my mouth with heavy, brutal thrusts. The only relief for me was that he didn’t last too long… but that meant I had to feel every horrible twitch as he unleashed a guttural groan and began pumping copious amounts of spunk down the back of my throat. I choked, and with the thick dick still plugging my gullet I had no option but drown or swallow. Sick to my stomach, I gulped the hot, thick load down and the cum of my first rapist passed down into my stomach, to join the piss of the others.

I wanted to die. I wanted to curl up and cry. I wanted to go home, no longer caring about this job, no longer caring for anything but to be away. They didn’t care. Another grabbed my piss-soaked hair and shoved his cock in my already-sore mouth, and my violation continued… a never-ending routine of long, forceful thrusts; I struggled to keep my mouth open, my teeth at bay. My eyes were frequently on the man’s eyes and begging for mercy or looking at the camera in naked dismay. My throat closed around one length of cockmeat after the next as tears spilled from my eyes.

Hard to breathe. THRUST.

My cheeks hollowing around the cock in my mouth. THRUST.

My tongue lapping helplessly beneath a shaft. THRUST.

The scent of urine overwhelming in my nose, whenever the musk of my rapist wasn’t. THRUST.

My nose is buried in pubic hair. THRUST.

Being captured on camera, a permanent recording of my rape. THRUST.

My lips twitching reverently around hard flesh. THRUST.

Help me, daddy… THRUST

It never seemed to end. Thrust slam no moan FLASH rape Alicja grunt whore squelch dizzy STOP hot cunt mffft no rock camera flesh wet slap RAPE forced salty beg nonono grunt NO cumming stOp pLEa—THRUST SLAM SLAP LAUGH TAKEITYOUFUCKINGWHORE—

Someone, please save me. Someone give me mercy. Any mercy. Any at all.

Instead, they give me every last drop. Some splatters on my face. Some splatters on my tits. Most they make me swallow.

I was passed from man to man for what felt like hours. Just as they had all given me their piss, they would now give me their cream. They were merciless, pounding me non-stop till my jaw was numb, massive amounts of saliva falling from the sides of my mouth. I was nothing but a piece of fuck meat to them, my mouth a hole for them to use. They could treat me in a way they never could their wives or girlfriends, slapping my face as they raped and spunked me, spitting down on me, talking nasty to me.

“Choke on it you slut, let me see those eyes bulge, let me hear you gag!”

“Talk about a fucking swallower, your stomach must to fit to burst with piss and cum you fucking whore!”

“We should find some dogs to fuck her!”

“Where would we find a dog with standards that low?”

“Well, Jakub seems to be enjoying…”

“Hey!”

Over and over and over, until my world was reduced to a single darkening tunnel through which I could see only the face of my latest rapist, meeting his eyes and begging for mercy while he suffocated me with his cock, over and over and over…

When the gang rape of my mouth was complete, the only way I knew was that I was thrown face down to piss-soaked carpet, then held down by my ankles and wrists as ropes started to be wound around the body, tying my arms to my sides, make me even more helpless. Rough hands were then on my ass, pulling apart my cheeks.

“No please”, I said, now knowing what was coming, “your cocks are too big, I’ve… I’ve never done anal before!”

My boss laughed. “Never done anal, have you? Boys, this girl isn’t even a virgin in her ass.”

The coworker already behind me sneered. “What a whore.”

“Alicja the asswhore,” another agreed.

“We should punish her for that,” said a third.

I wanted to weep. The only reason… the only reason… was that he had broken my rear in with a flashlight already! “Well then, you’ll just have to make every time hurt like her first time,” Mr Kowalski said, making sure to catch everything with his camera as I was picked up and lifted onto a desk. “Make sure she never forgets every single ‘first time’ we give her.” My boss winked at me as I stared at him with wide, horrified eyes. “I want to see her ass raped right through this desk. Show her no fucking mercy!”

The first man climbed on top of me, his hot breath on my neck, his hard cock pressing at my ass, his body so heavy I had trouble breathing. “Hi, my name is Antoni,” he said. “I just started yesterday. Hell of a way to introduce myself, by ramming my big cock up your ass. Now let me hear you scream!”

I didn’t disappoint. “Yeeeeeeeeeeeeargh!” I screeched as the pain against my ass grew and grew and then sharpened as it yielded to his sadistic enthusiasm. Powered by evil lust for violence and pain, the thick cock powered into my ‘virgin’ territory, giving my ass its first real cock. My ass clenching instinctively, trying desperately to shove him out, but his rock hard scepter drove through the resistance as surely as the flashlight had, and the swelling only made it more painful for me as his prick dug tunnel inside me. In the end, all my struggles did was make myself a nicer, tighter hole for him to rape. When he was all the way in, his balls slapping against my bare cunt, he paused for a bare moment to enjoy the sensation of my clenching hole… And then he began to hammer my body, tearing me up with vicious, thrusting strokes. All the others cheered on the rape, eagerly awaiting their turn.

“Yeah Alicja, I’m gonna pump your ass full of cum. Bet you like being anally raped don’t you? Walking around the work place wearing tight pants, showing of the shape of that perfectly curved ass, you’re just asking to be screwed up the shithole… aaaaaaaaaah!”

He spewed his seed into me, searing my ass walls with the violating cream. But he was just the first of many. There must have been about dozen men lined up to ream my asshole… and the second he pulled out, the next took his turn. If anything, he made me scream even louder… at least until he walked around to my head. “Look at the mess you made,” he said, waving the cock in my face.

I almost threw up to look at it. The thing was huge, and I could remember vaguely choking on it earlier… only now it was glistening with spit and stained pink with blood… and both of those were less offensive than the disgusting brown stains all over it. The scent filled my nose and made me retch… but as I opened my mouth to protest he shoved it right in. I choked out a disgusted, surprised sound as the tasted filled my mouth… even worse than I was imagining. The taste of my own ass made me gag, my eyes watering from sheer loathing and nausea. I tried to pull my head away but he wrapped a fist in my hair. “I told you, ass slut. Clean your mess.”

If I bit, they would have killed me. If I had known what was coming, I might have done it anyway. Instead, I slowly began to wrap my tongue around his filthy cock. I gagged again, trembling with utter horror and disgust, but my tongue didn’t stop working. My tears dripped down my cheek to add to the men to lick off his dick, and the salty taste of them added itself to the disgusting slurry filling my pallet as my tongue worked to scrape the disgusting taste off of him… even as another man was busy painfully adding more of the same to his own cock.

And to my horror, his dick began to grow hard again inside my mouth.

I would have thought I was done gagging on being throatfucked by now… that my gag reflex was too exhausted and weak. I was wrong. As that huge cock began to stab at the back of my throat yet again, I once again began to retch as he ground my head into his crotch, my possibly-broken nose hurting horrible as it brushed his groin as he slid inside my sore throat in his quest to skewer me. Then he was fucking my face and choking me while another man continued his quest to turn my ass inside out with his virile prick.

  * 


It was one long train of raping cock… Non-stop thrusting and coming in my ass, more slaps and spits on my face, more degrading talk hurled at me. I was sure my ass was bleeding… it was actually a more comforting thought than that all the wetness came from cum shoved up my ass. Most of them had me suck them clean afterward. Most of them fucking my face again, either until they came to just until they were hard enough to want a go at another of my holes. It didn’t matter… any fight I had left was fucked right out of me. I had stopped screaming. I was barely aware of being moved, but I suddenly realized I was on my back, legs pulled apart, and now each of my co-workers were going to take turns in my cunt – as if my mouth and ass had not been enough.

Mr Kowalski spoke then, mostly looking at me through the camera that had never once stopped filming me. “You know, it’s very unhygienic to fuck someone up the ass and then do them in their cunt bareback. Who knows what kind of disease you’ll get?” He spat onto my face. “And you’ll deserve all of them.”

Face after demented face snarled down above me. All these men that harbored sexual fantasies about me were now pumping away in between my thighs, unleashing their lust, unconstrained by societal morality. I was the woman in the office that they wanted, but could not have-until now. And now they were saying fuck you. Fuck you bitch, you’re completely powerless and we’re dominating you and raping you in every hole. They were reveling in my humiliation, delighting in the pain on my face, savoring the tightness of my cunt.

And I could do nothing about it.

When it was all done, and every pair of balls in the office had been emptied inside of me, I was half dead… barely even aware where I was anymore. Still, I felt it as they pulled me back up onto all fours. With cum seeping out of all my holes, and dripping down my thighs, I became aware that several had given me a facial, the cum in my hair and dripping down over my face and off my chin.

Mr Kowalski took my lead off the hook, grabbed me by the hair, and pulled me down from the desk. My cum-slick skin slid easily over it, and I hit the ground hard… not that anyone cared if I hurt myself. He then paraded me around the office, smiling as each man then took pictures on their phones to add to the porn he had been recording all day. He delighted in telling me how he had passed out printed copies of all the stories I had been reading, and men would no doubt enjoy reading them while looking at my picture and stroking their hard cocks.

Then, when he was doing, he indicated the path we had taken. “Look, Alicja… you’re spilling cum all over the floor… that’s disgusting.” He sneered. “And you’ve gotten piss all over the floor, too. I knew you were a lazy, good for nothing slut, but I didn’t know you were going to be this sloppy… if I did, I would have kicked you to the curb where you belonged. Clean it up!”

I just stared at him with dead, exhausted eyes… unable to believe the words coming out of him. He kicked me, sending me sprawling. “Suck. It. All. Up. Use your fucking tongue and clean up your mess, whore!”

Crying, I got to it. I crawled over the floor, scrubbing it with my tits and hair, licking up every bit of piss and cum I could, sucking it out of the carpet. My stomach heaved and I wanted to vomit, but I kept going. And going. And going. And go-”

A heavy hand landed on my shoulder. “Alright slut, it’s time to move.”

I felt utterly exhausted, and wanted to drop to the ground. I was covered in cum and piss and dirt, sickeningly used up and thrown away… but my eyes widened as I saw that it was building security.

“You’re trespassing,” he said. “You’ll have to leave.”

“But… I work here…” The words seemed ridiculous coming out of my mouth, and the security officer couldn’t help but laugh, making me further want to die.

“That’s not what he says,” he answered, pointing over at Mr Kowalski where he was standing by the water cooler, talking with one of my coworkers. “He told us there was a filthy homeless whore who had come in here and made and mess.”

I wanted to cry. I didn’t know what to say. I could barely think or speak or move. I was so exhausted and completely in shock. I wanted to tell him I’d been raped, to beg for help, to say anything… but nothing would come out of me. “Help…” I whispered at last.

He didn’t press me… but he didn’t laugh, either. He got a blanket from somewhere and wrapped it around me and then helped me out the door. I could feel the hungry, laughing eyes of my coworkers on me even as I felt their cum dripping out of me. I felt the cold pavement underneath my feet as I made my way to the car that was parked just outside the door. Then I felt my head being pushed down as I was put in the back seat of the car. The door shut behind me and I huddled into a ball in the back seat.

The engine started and we pulled away and I felt myself drift off in the warmth of the heated car and the soft blanket I was wrapped in, crying myself to sleep… and wondering how I was going to live with myself after this.

Little did I know I wasn’t going to be given that opportunity anytime soon…


	3. Alicja Becomes a Pornstar 3 – John Drake's Stories

“You sure you’re alright, Alicja? You don’t want me to come back?” my roommate asked, her voice sounding concerned. “I could ditch my family and come back home… I’m still on personal days, so I could sit around and eat comfort food with you and watch bad movies.”

She was trying to be nice. She didn’t know what was wrong but she was still trying to be nice… but I didn’t want to be nice. I didn’t want to talk. I just wanted to be alone. I wanted everyone to shut up and just leave me alone. I forced myself to be nice anyway… I didn’t want to lose my roommates. “No, that’s okay, I’ll be fine. I just want to spend some time alone.”

She didn’t sound convinced, but she clicked her tongue in agreement. “Sort of surprised you aren’t at work.”

I flinched. She couldn’t see me over the phone of course… thankfully. “I… took the day off. I needed some time.” That was true enough. She hadn’t gone to work today. She was never going back there ever again… she didn’t even know if she had a job to go back to, anyway.

“Bet your bosses weren’t very happy about that at all,” she said, voice chipper. It made me want to scream at her. Dumb slut had no idea what she was talking about. Ok, that wasn’t fair… but continuing this conversation was the last thing she wanted to do.

“I… I have to go,” I said, trying not to make it awkward.

I wasn’t sure how well it worked, because she paused for a few seconds. “Ok Alicja… Get some rest ok? Let me know if you need anything at all, or if you just want someone to watch TV with.”

I swallowed. “Okay, thanks… Talk to you later.” I hung up, then wrapped by arms around the legs and hugged myself where I sat on the couch, trying not to tremble.

Last night, I had sat in the back of the car of the security officer that had picked me up and shivered under the blanket that had been given to me to cover myself. I had my eyes closed and my head against the window, but I could feel the vibrations of the vehicle as it traveled down the almost empty highway, driving me home. I didn’t even think about how they knew where I lived… maybe they had it from my personnel file and had gotten it, or maybe they had asked and I had answered in a daze. It didn’t matter… I had lazily opened my eyes and felt the numbness wash over me as I stared out the window and watched the fields of grass and trees and building of Wroclaw whiz by.

It had been pitch black outside when the security officers took me from the office building, and just the first hints of the sun were starting to show as I watched, feeling dazed and lost. I hadn’t been able to believe what had happened to me. All I had wanted was… just to do my job. To get paid and then go home. Instead, I had wound up bound on top of a piss soaked carpet or a jizz slimed desk with man after man after man taking turns using my body. They had kept me there all night… holding me in place and fucking me for hours. I had no idea how many men there were, but it seemed like they just kept coming. The whole thing was a blur, and I had just wanted to go home.

I remembered feeling safe, though. The security officers had taken me out of there, escorted me to their car and took me home. I had no idea what they had done to all of the men… if they had reported it, or called the real cops, or anything. Fearfully, I wondered if I was going to be in the news – “Local girl gangraped at work!” – and I might need to face them again, maybe at trial. I didn’t want to think about any of that. I just wanted to sink into the back seat of the car and forget. I heard the two officers in the front talking, but their words washed over me without registering… even when I was pretty sure they were talking to me. I couldn’t make out anything they were saying. Their voices were so low, and I couldn’t tell if it was intentional or if it was like that because everything suddenly felt so far away… so unreal. Like I had fallen into a deep, dark hole. When they had parked outside my building, I had practically run inside and it was only then that I realized I didn’t have my clothing, or my keys. I wept for a solid minute before I remembered my roommate kept one in the window in case she locked herself out, and I slipped inside before locking the door behind me and collapsing into an exhausting, sobbing sleep.

When I woke up, my alarm waking me up in time for my shift, I just lied there for hours, listening to the alarm beep before I turned it off. I didn’t move. I wasn’t going. No… never again.

The phone began beeping at me… I hadn’t hung it up. I didn’t have my cellphone anymore, and I certainly wasn’t going to get it, so I moved to put the phone away, gradually unfolding from the couch before I stagged to put it down. I could make some tea, take a bath, relax. Instead, I just wanted to go back to sleep. Everything hurt… my cheeks hurt from where I had been slapped. My sides and back felt rug-burned and raw from lying in piss and rubbing against the carpet. My tits hurt from a thousand squeezes and pinches… and my holes… god, my holes. My throat felt like I had decided to gargle a bathtub full of whiskey, my asshole felt like someone had fucked me with a toilet brush, and my pussy felt like a carpenter had decided to sand it smooth… and sometimes I still feel things trickling out of me.

I didn’t know what I was going to do, but I were here, alone, and safe… or so I thought. I had no idea in that moment how wrong I was.

I woke up with a hand over my mouth, pressing down, screaming by reflex as I felt multiple hands on her, holding me down, flipping me around, ripping my loose clothing off of me while I cried out again and again into the hand gagging me, seeing dark shapes in the room over me. One of the men stuck his hand in between my thighs and pressed his finger up into my pussy through my pajama pants. “You’re such a fucking tease, Alicja… playing hard to get. You can’t tell us you weren’t trying to get us worked up by not showing up today after months of prancing around with that ass and those tits!”

It… I wasn’t showing them off! I wore sweaters and jeans! There was no logic to this at all… what the fuck was wrong with them! I tried to squirm off the ground, to get their hands off my mouth, to scream, to run, but a bunch of men were crowded all around me on my bed, holding me in place.

The guy with his hand on my mouth picked me up and lifted me off the bed momentarily. I tried to scream and kick, but nothing came out past the guy’s huge hand, and another one of the guys grabbed my legs and held them together. These guys were so big and strong there was no way I could fight them off. I couldn’t believe this was happening again, and in my own home. I had just been attacked two days ago in the fucking office, and no one helped me… and now there was no one around to help at all. It probably didn’t even matter if I yelled or screamed, either. Probably no one was home, gone working.

I realized, belatedly as hands began pulling at what clothing I had left, that no one was expecting me. My roommates were out of town, seeing family. I didn’t have a job anymore. No one was even gonna come to check on me. My roommate said we’d talk later, but she also knew that I wanted to be alone, and she wasn’t just going to stop by… I was totally screwed. These guys could do whatever they wanted to me for hours, or days, or weeks, and no one would know.

I felt my clothes being ripped off of my body just as something was shoved in my mouth. I tried to struggle again as they slammed me back down on the bed, but my arms and legs were all being held down, and as soon as my yoga pants were off the guy standing at the end of the bed pulled his cock out and got on top of me.

I screamed as he entered me, but nothing came out through the gag they had shoved in my mouth. The guy was huge… he felt bigger than any of the men who had raped me the other day, but he didn’t look like he was. I felt like I was about to be split open because of his size, but also because of how violently he was fucking me. It was like he was trying to beat the shit out of me with his cock as he rammed it inside me. I realized, to my dismay, that with as swollen as I was even a tiny cock would feel enormous…

It felt like he fucked me forever, and when he finally finished he pulled out and came all over my tits and my belly. Then the next guy immediately took his place.

While one of my legs was free I tried to kick as hard as I could, but the guy who had just fucked me grabbed it and held it down again, pulling it to the side so my legs were spread wide. I was helpless. It was so humiliating, laying there with my tits and pussy exposed to these men… and that was before I realized that, once again, I was being recorded. There was nothing I could do. They were all so much stronger than me and every time I struggled it seemed like it just got them more excited. How had they gotten in here? Why couldn’t they just leave me alone?

When the second guy entered me I screamed again. With how raw and sore I was from my day long gangrape, not even the lube of the first man’s cum inside me helped at all and this guy was just as rough as he had been. While he was fucking me, he gripped my breasts hard, squeezing the nipples until they both hurt like hell. And it seemed like no matter what I did, any noise that I made or attempt at struggling just made the men laugh. They just thought this was all so funny… like my misery was a comedy to them.

When the second guy was done he pulled out and came all over me too, only he aimed for my face and got me right in the eye. His thick, gooey cum just stuck there, and no matter how much I blinked the pain in my eye wouldn’t go away. And, of course, they all thought that was the most hilarious thing they’d ever seen.

“Lift her up a little,” the third guy said as he pulled his cock out. “I want to get a piece of that tight little asshole.”

I shook my head and tried to beg him not to, but he wasn’t paying any attention at all. He was just staring at my ass as it was being lifted off the bed. The two guys who had my legs held them up so that, even though I was still on my back, my ass was up in the air. And from that angle I could see everything… even if “Everything” just mean the play of shadows from the phone’s light and the dark silhouettes of rapists surrounding me. I saw it though as he blocked the light, bellying up to me, balls swinging below him… I watched, shuddering with dread, as the guy found what he was looking for with the thick head of his cock, then screamed like a banshee when he pushed it in. It was too big and hurt so much. I used to idly fantasize about anal sex, loved reading it in stories… that appeal was long gone. I couldn’t understand how any woman could possible want to be fucked like this. It burned and felt like I was being ripped apart with each thrust of his cock.

The two men holding my legs spread them as wide as they could go and they, and the camera, all watched as the guy fucking my asshole rammed it into me over and over. The only lube he used was the leftover cum from the other guys and whatever precum gathered on it tip… which might have been enough to let him pound me harder, but which didn’t really seem to make it hurt even slightly less.

When that guy finished he pulled his cock out of my asshole, but he left it right there, resting between my ass cheeks, and I watched with numb, horrified eyes as streams of his thick, white jizz shot out and landed right on my pussy. Before he moved away, he rubbed his cum around my pussy lips, and inside me. It was disgusting.

“Roll her over,” a voice in the darkness said… and I recognized it. One of the security officers who had brought me here! I felt my body being picked up and turned so that I was on my stomach. One of the many, many shapes surrounding me got on his back on the bed and picked me up and put me on top of him, while one of them held my arms behind my back. He got his cock where he wanted it, then pushed my hips down until he was all the way inside me. This put me on my knees, so I immediately tried to use some leverage to get up… but that didn’t work, a dozen hands holding me down. Immediately after the guy was inside me, while I squirmed and struggled against them, one of the other men in the room bent me over him so far that my tits brushed his chest before he entered my asshole.

I was completely paralyzed for a moment. In all that they had done yesterday they hadn’t done this… not since the flashlight. Two strangers – no, I could see the man beneath me now in the shadows, I recognized him… two people I worked with – were actually both inside me at the same time… both thrusting, both raping at once. I could feel their cocks moving back and forth as each of them thrust into me, rubbing against each other through the delicate skin between my holes. I couldn’t believe my body wasn’t already split in half because of how rough they were, and how much they were stretching my pussy and asshole. It was insane and hurt so badly in my scraped-raw holes that I almost passed out.

When the gag – a pair of my panties – was taken out of my mouth, I didn’t even think to scream. Before I knew what was happening my mouth was filled up with one of the other guy’s cocks. I had no idea which one it was, or if he had fucked me already or where… and in that moment, it didn’t matter. I was a piece of meat, and before I could even think to protest he was already balls deep down my throat with his filthy cock.

At this point I was so exhausted and overwhelmed that I just gave up. I let my body go limp and I let the men use me however they wanted to. I couldn’t even lift my head or my arms or legs anymore. I just let myself be used like a doll, and they were more than happy with that.

They fucked me like that, with all of my holes packed full, for hours. They bounced my head up and down on their shafts like they were dribbling a basketball until my lips felt like one big bruise, slammed into my body over and over until I couldn’t tell if it was cum or blood dripping down my legs. They kept taking turns switching from one hole to the next, and coming all over me. I have no idea how long it all went on for. It could’ve been all day and all night and all day again because at one point I had to pee really, really badly.

When the guy who was fucking my throat pulled out and came on my face I tried to tell them, but they didn’t care. They just kept taking turns fucking me, so I wound up peeing all over my bed while they were inside my pussy and asshole. And that didn’t even stop them. In fact, they laughed while making sure they recorded it, mocking me as I did. It gave them the idea to use my body and bed as a toilet, too.

After all of this group were done fucking me and had cum all over me, they took turns pissing on my naked, cum-covered body like it was an open sewer. I was barely conscious by then. The only reason I knew it was happening was by them making me watch the video later, because by then my eyes had been closed for a long time.

I felt so disgusting and dirty, but they just kept fucking me. They didn’t care about anything. I didn’t know how many guys there were or how many times they had cum but it felt like they were going for a world record of the world’s most violent and longest gangbang or something.

Eventually I completely passed out, and when I woke up the men were all gone. If it weren’t for me lying in a pool of piss and cum that used to be my bed, I would have wondered if I had dreamed the whole thing. I stayed curled up there for a half an hour, crying bitter, pathetic tears before I forced myself to get up on wobbling, weak legs and stagger to the shower. I don’t even know how long I stayed in there, scrubbing myself under hot water, trying to wash the filthy feeling off of me and out of my holes but no matter how hard I scrubbed I couldn’t… hell, I couldn’t even get the horrible taste of their cum and piss out of my mouth.

When I came back out into my bedroom I stared in naked horror at my bed. Soaked with fluids and stained and reeking… It was disgusting, and I didn’t want to sleep on it. Hell, I didn’t want to ever, ever look at it ever again. So, even though I was exhausted and could barely move, I dragged the mattress out my front door and into the alley, leaving the filthy thing by the dumpster. The wet, ‘schlooop’ sound it made as it slid down made me want to throw up.

“Well there, Alicja. So nice of you to clean yourself up for us,” a voice said from behind me. When I turned around I saw a group of men had filtered into the alley behind me. To my horror, some of their faces were familiar… men from work. Men who had been working during the time I was being gangraped in my apartment… men that were off work now. “Those assholes took the key with them when they left. Idiots.”

I began breathing fast. My key… the one I had left in my clothing with my wallet and my phone, back in my bosses office. How could I have been so stupid? I suddenly couldn’t believe I’d left my apartment. I didn’t want to ever step foot out of it again but seeing that filthy, awful mattress that I had been raped on out of my bedroom. Now I was exposed and vulnerable again so before they could catch me I tried to run past them and back into my apartment but before I could open the door one of the men stepped in front of it.

“What’s the matter, Alicja?” my coworker said with a sneer. “We just wanna say hi. Don’t be a frigid prude… it’s not like I haven’t fucked you already you filthy skank.”

I stood there as a panic attack flooded through me. I couldn’t move or scream or even think. I just watched as the group of coworkers crowded around me, walking me back in the door of my apartment… and all I could think was … please no, not again.


	4. Alicja Becomes a Pornstar 4 – John Drake's Stories

“No, please!” I whimpered, trying to back away from the group of men. This wasn’t fair… it wasn’t. I had just stepped outside for one second to get rid of that filthy mattress, the horrible reminder of what had just happened to me all day in my own bedroom. I just wanted the nasty, cum and piss covered mattress out of my life, and out of my apartment. How was I supposed to know there would be more of them just outside the building, waiting for me in the alleyway behind it? How could I have expected them to crowd me like this?

I looked up and down the alley at all of the men in the early morning light, the sky the color of a monitor turned on and displaying nothing. There were so many of them… it was hard to count with my heart pounding but there had to be at least ten or fifteen.

My coworkers **looked** perfectly normal. They were well groomed, they wore office clothing like they had recently ended their shifts, they seemed put together and personally normal. They could have walked down the street and no one, least of all me, would have paid them any mind normally… but this wasn’t normal. Underneath their clean clothes and professional haircuts and casual appearances, beneath beards and hats and suits and ties, the men looked scary as they looked at me. Some had wild eyes, and some were smiling like psychopaths. Other looked dangerously calm. All of them made me think of earlier times, of Vikings and Roman Legions, when men could just take what they wanted. All of them looked at me like a lamb on the way to be slaughtered.

Like meat.

Slowly, my coworkers crowded around me, blocking my path back to the door without going through them. Then, as the ones closest to me started to grab at my arms and my boobs, and the shirt I had put on over my nakedness after the shower suddenly seemed too thin, too pathetic as they all got their hands all over me. “Please… I whimpered as I tried to pull away from them. “What do you want? What are you doing here?”

The overcame my resistance without any effort at all as they clustered around me like fan or old friends… if they weren’t feeling me up beneath my clothing. “You didn’t show up to work. That was disappointing, Alicja,” one of them said. “We just wanted to have some fun, little lady. We’d have come right in, but… well, those assholes didn’t leave us the key. We’ll have to get a copy next time.”

It was just too much. I sobbed. “Please… no, not again. This is where I live! I just want to go back home!”

“Heh, what a nice bitch,” one of them said. “We’ll let you go back. So kind of you to invite us in. We’ll even leave you alone, Alicja… once we’re done with you.” Then he reached out and grabbed one of my tits through my T-shirt and twisted the nipple **hard** , like he was actually trying to twist it off my chest.

I screamed, or tried to as I tried to back away from him. One of the men covered my mouth with his hand, holding me against him as we moved through the hallways of my building. There were so many people around… they would be sleeping at this hour but if I could only scream, if I could only call out for help…

“I don’t remember the slut being this feisty before,” another one of the men around me said with a laugh. “She was such an obedient, eager whore back at the office. Looks like she found a bit to spirit.”

“All the more fun to fuck out of her. Quick, grab her arms and legs before she tries to get away.”

“Mmmm!” I moaned through the hand as I struggled. I thought for a moment that I might get away, but just as I pushed through two of my former coworkers I felt myself being pulled back, then my legs came out from underneath me. The men had ahold of my arms and legs and had picked me up so that my entire body was suspended in mid air. I kicked and screamed into my captor’s hand but it did no good. They were all holding me tight. I doubt I would have heard a thing if I were at the end of the hall, much less sleeping safe behind locked doors.

I struggled and squirmed in mid air, trying to pull my arms and legs free from the men who were holding them almost spread eagle, but nothing I did helped. They were gripping me so tight, and there were so many of them, I couldn’t get away. I realized they were carrying me somewhere, and as my body moved along I felt my clothes being ripped off of me. And, once again, I was completely naked and surrounded by a group of rapists who were grouping my tits and my pussy.

The group of men stopped moving and I heard a door lock and realized I was back in my apartment… but they didn’t set me down. A bunch of them held me in the air while one of them pulled my head backward and stuck the head of his cock into my mouth, while another pushed his way in between my legs. I tried to shake my head to stop the cock from going down my throat, but it was being held tight just like the rest of my body so all I could do was try to scream as I felt my throat fill up. I gagged a few times as the thick, nasty cock moved in and out of my throat and mouth. My face was pressed into the man’s body and I swear he hadn’t showered since the last time he had raped me… I could have sworn I tasted my ass on his length.

I felt my body bouncing back and forth between the two men as they slammed there cocks into me. When the man who was fucking my pussy plowed into me my body would lurch up and the cock in my mouth would get crammed down my throat. Then, when the coworker who was fucking my throat slammed his body into my face my body lurched down and the cock in my pussy would be driven further inside me. No matter what direction I was going my throat was crammed full and I couldn’t take a breath. And all the while the men surrounding me were grabbing at my body and were jerking off with their cocks poking out of the unzipped flies of their pants. As I was fucked, a caught a glimpse of my surroundings… they had brought me into my sitting room but they didn’t even bother putting me down on the couch…

I could feel the guy’s huge belly resting on my chin, and I could smell his sweaty, musky balls as they slapped my face each time he thrust his cock down my throat. I had no idea who this man’s name even was, but he was fucking my face like it was a cheap, second hand fleshlight donated to a homeless shelter… It was disgusting thinking about taking his dick, but he certainly didn’t care. He and others were plenty eager to cram themselves into my mouth and pussy.

I was already so sore from what had happened to me in the office and in my apartment earlier, and now that it was happening again I felt like my throat and pussy were being ripped to shreds by the men who were violently fucking me on both ends. It was astounding… each time, I was just more swollen, more painful. It never got easier… only more and more miserable with each passing inch of cock.

The guy down my throat came quickly, and as he pulled out of my mouth he came all over my face. It was horrifying, but a small part of me was grateful he had cum… a shameful thought, but at least it meant that I could breathe again. Before the next of my coworkers crammed his filthy cock down my throat I felt myself being turned over. Now my bare feet were on the cold hardwood of the room and I was bent over so that one of the men could stick his cock in my asshole and another could fuck my face.

I felt my raw asshole being spread apart as the head of a cock entered it. I tried to scream, but my mouth was now full of a brand-new, smelly dick. I felt two hands on my head, then I felt it being picked up and slammed down onto the cock in my mouth over and over. The guy was using my mouth and throat like his own personal blowup doll.

I couldn’t believe this was happening again. I didn’t understand what I’d done to deserve being raped by yet another group of men for the third time in less than three days. I wanted to fight but… but there were so many men around me. It was pointless, and I was too weak and pathetic and just so, so, so tired…

As my head was bouncing up and down on the guy’s cock, the men around me were slapping me with their own filthy cocks, and some were coming on my face and body. They were yelling and laughing and talking about how they were going to fuck my body until I passed out, then they were going to toss me in the garbage where I belonged. I couldn’t care less right then… I barely even noticed they were recording me, like usual. It was disgusting and humiliating and I prayed it would end soon if only so I could get on with the passing out and rest…

After more men fucked me in the face and in the asshole I felt my body being picked up again and moved. The group of men laid me down on the couch and I could feel it getting stained with the filthy jizz covering my skin. They turned me onto my back, and I caught a glimpse of two groups of men standing in lines at my head and near my ass, just waiting to fuck me at either end.

They just kept coming and coming, some of them obviously getting in line more than once because when their cocks were dangled in front of my face they were limp and already covered in cum thick, white cum, or the taste of my pussy or stained with my ass. Most of it was jizz though… from all of the different coworkers who had just shot their loads inside my pussy and my asshole, and now they were planning on sticking that filthy mess right into my mouth.

I knew that’s what they were doing — going from my asshole or my pussy to my mouth. They didn’t care. I had seen most of these people been wonderfully polite. Be kind and gentle and considerate. They didn’t treat all women like this. They didn’t treat other women like garbage… it was only me they wanted to treat like this, like a fuckable piece of trash… someone to degrade and humiliate and destroy, and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I just had to keep sucking down there filthy cocks while there cum dripped down my throat, and down my face.

While I was laying on top of my couch with my head hanging over one end, I was so exhausted and worn out that I passed out. Every once in a while I would come to and my body would still be lurching back and forth as the men took turns slamming into me, but even that took on a dream-like quality… I would drift and drift, coming back for small flashes of reality with new men fucking me. One of them turned around and pulled his pants down and sat right on my face, forcing me to lick his filthy asshole and tongue his musky balls as they hung on my face. That was disgusting enough that it broke through the general haze of exhaustion of overwhelming sensation and suffering as I heard the guy moaning while he jerked off, riding me and forced me to rim his asshole as he stroked himself. It wasn’t sure how long that lasted, but when he came, I know he turned around and blew his load on my face.

This went on all night long. There were times when I was awake and I was freezing, but most of the time I think I was passed out. When I finally remember coming to, I had been tied up at some point… my arms tied tightly behind my back and to a rope around my neck, and I was bobbing my head obediently as I sucked the cock of a man sitting on the couch. To my surprise, I realized that it was my boss… Mr Kowalski.

“There… there’s a bit of light behind those eyes,” he mocked me, his hand still gripping onto a fistful of my hair. His dick.. The dick of the man who had put me through all of this, was in my mouth… my ass scraping off of my lips and teeth and I obediently sucked on him. My teeth were around his cock. Everyone else seemed to have gone… I was alone in my apartment with only one captor, only one rapist. I could fight back. Instead, I softly whimpered and pressed my tongue further against his cock.

God I was pathetic.

Mr Kowalski kept one hand on my hair, guiding me as I took him as deep as he wanted, as fast as he wanted, a phone in his hand and recording me. My phone, I realized. “You didn’t show up for work today, Alicja,” he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I didn’t want to look at him, but keeping my eyes down wasn’t going unnoticed. “Look at me!” he ordered, and my tear-filled, reddened eyes went up to look at his as I gagged on his length like a pathetic whore. “Your shift was 10 to 6… did you forget?” He chuckled softly as he held my head down, denying me life-giving breath as casually and easily as I could crush an ant. “Normally, I’d write up an employee for something like that… but I think we both know you require more motivation. Maybe it’s time we made my expectations of you more clear, Alicja.”

I gasped as he ripped my head off his dick, letting me suck in air around the spit and accumulated cum still clogging my mouth. By the time I had caught my breath, he was holding my phone up in front of my face. “See this? I’ve already copied every number in it. All your friends, all your family. Former and current roommates, coworkers, and schoolmates. And this…” he showed me a simple app he had installed. “This is just a remote control. Really simple. It’s… its like a dead man switch, Alicja. Once I push this button, it has to stay down. If the button goes five seconds without being pushed… every picture, every video, every sound clip… everything we’ve taken of you for the last two days will be sent to every one of those numbers. Uploaded to every porn site I could find. Linked to on reddit, put up in the cloud. Five seconds, and the the entire world, including everyone you’ve ever loved, will know exactly what kind of a worthless whore you are.”

He pressed the button… and tossed it to the floor. “Five.”

I didn’t think… I just reacted. I was bound and pathetic and exhausted and as graceful as a beached seal, but I flopped down off the couch, lunging for it. “Four,” his voice said. I couldn’t let my family see what they had done to me… and how little I had fought. How pathetic I was. My sister would die laughing at me. My father and brother would never look at me again. I could imagine the disgust in my mother’s eyes, and the pity.

My legs and arms had fallen asleep. I collapsed in a heap on the hardwood, trying to squirm towards the phone. I could hear the laughter in my bosses voice as he called out “Three.” I squirmed and wiggled, helpless, desperate. “Two.” He actually had his own phone in his hand now, recording this. I bet he was going to watch this later and laugh himself silly. How pathetic it must have looked, me wiggling on the ground bound hand and foot, squirming like a desperate, pathetic little worm while he laughed. “One…”

With one final effort, I lunged forward and pressed the button with my nose… and I heard the most beautiful sound of my life. A bright, clear ding. “Not bad,” he said, laughing as I heard him getting up. “Now you just need to keep it held down.” I rested my face against the button, keeping it pressed while my boss went over to be, leaned over me, bellied up. I jumped when he forced his cock into my ass… and my nose came off the button. There were a few confusing moments of pain and agony and confusion as I was assraped while trying to find the phone again, pressing my face back against the bottom while he fucked me.

My boss thrust into me over and over, thrilling in the disgusted sounds I made and the clenching of my squeezing asshole. The thrusts forced me across the floor which constantly threatened to leave the phone behind, making me squirm to make sure I dragged it with me. Occasionally, even worse, he grabbed onto my hair and used it to pull me back against him, lifting me off the phone entirely. I blabbered and whimpered and gargling pathetic begging noises when he did, trying to fight my way back to the phone. He always release me with barely a second to spare to find it again.

“My expectations are simple, whore,” he growled while he fucked me. “You are going to show up to every. Single. Shift. On time. From now on. You are going to report to my office, and I’ll find something for you to do that… fits your… special… skills.” He was fucking me so roughly I was afraid I was going to lose the phone. Eventually though, I managed to get it in my mouth… my lips pressing down on the button to save the last shreds of my dignity. “Today, I cut you a break. I gave them the key to your house and let you “work” from home instead. I won’t be so generous again… you fail to show up a second time, and the whole world meets Alicja the whore.”

He held my body down flat as he slammed into me with all the strength he could muster, plundering every last bit of pleasure from my body he could as I served my only purpose. “I want you to imagine what that will be like. I want you to imagine the shame in your loved ones eyes as they watch you guzzling piss like a urinal. I want you to imagine every single boyfriend you ever will have looking at you and already knowing he can hold you down and force you to take anything he wants to give you and you’ll just lay there and moan like a whore. I want you to imagine hearing a group of men laugh as you pass and wondering… did one of them say a funny joke? Or did one of them just tell the others how the girl who just walked by was gangraped by hundreds of men, and **you** **’re** the joke? Imagine that…”

He grunted as he came in my asshole, my skull feeling like it was going to crack from his weight on it as he held me down until he was finished. On then did he take the phone out of my mouth, press some kind of combination on it before tossing it onto the couch, and standing over me. “It’s off… but if you aren’t the perfect little company whore, it all goes out. Every last bit of it.” He was filming me as I looked up into the camera, my eyes wide and filled with tears as he captured the pathetic look of me.

“So, what do you say, Alicja? Do you want to become the world’s most worthless, humiliated porn starlet? OR are you going to be the perfect little company whore? Are you going to show up at work in six hours and be a fleshlight for whomever I decide to give you to?”

I sobbed. Then I looked right into the camera and whispered. “Yes sir…”


	5. Alicja Becomes a Pornstar 5 – John Drake's Stories

I was softly crying as I listened to Mr Kowalski on the phone, arguing one thing or another. He had been doing that all morning… talking into his phone, his voice aggressive, his tone demanding. I barely listened… I was too busy sucking his cock.

I was tied up under his desk, my hands tied behind my back tightly enough that they had long since gone numb. Another rope ran between them and my ankles, keeping me in place, making it so I couldn’t move. I couldn’t be seen from the back, and already a few dozen people and come and gone into his office without noticing me… I didn’t know who in the office knew that I was a fucktoy and who didn’t, but it didn’t matter… none of them were going to see me. Just the phone was.

I had been coming into work for the last two weeks like a good little girl… not willing to give Mr Kowalski a reason to ruin my life. Or what was left of my life. The first day, he had explained the rules of my new life. I was going to pay back every single cent I had stolen from the company by spending time playing with my pussy rather than working… something he priced at 5,000 US dollars. The thing was, my holes just weren’t worth enough to be a proper whore… he couldn’t possibly justify charging more than a dollar for them. I wasn’t just going to be a whore for him… I was going to be a cheap whore. That would have been bad enough… but Mr Kowalski clearly wasn’t satisfied with just turning me into a prostitute. The way he said it, this was avoidance training… like having a child smoke a whole pack of cigarettes at once. If I didn’t cum while the man was raping me, that fuck was free.

The first day I hadn’t cum once. Not even a single time. He had tied me up in the break room for his preferred shift of men, and they had been a constant stream of men fucking me all day. Towards the end, I was even trying to cum… actively trying to persuade my body that I was the worthless whore they said I was, that I should cum from being violently raped and hurt. It hadn’t worked. They had just fucked and beat me… not a single touch designed to make my body respond. It was, with soul-rending shame, that I realized what I needed to do.

The next day I begged.

I begged men to fuck me. To touch me. To use my body to please themselves. I told them I was a dirty, sloppy whore, promised them I wanted their dicks, offered to prove it if only they would play with my clit while they raped me. By the end of the day, I was the proud owner of 12 whole dollars. The next day, it was 40. The next, 50. The most shameful part was how easy it once, once I got started… and that was the point, I think. They wanted me to know I was a dirty fuckdoll. They didn’t want to call me a worthless, rape loving slut… they wanted me to **be** one, and I wasn’t even resisting.

The next day, they were cruel. Mr Kowalski didn’t strip me. He took me to my old desk, handcuffed me to the chair, and made me do my job like normal.

The routine of it… the normalcy. It **burned** after the week I’d had. It made me feel almost human again, and after what had been done to me, and what I was going to need to do tomorrow, that hurt worse than a thousand whip welts. I ever got messages from some of my fans over in America during the day. My boss told me I was to answer them as normal, so I did. At the end of the day, he told me that now I owed him 20 dollars more.

The next day it was harder to cum. I only managed four times.

Pathetic fucktoy.

It was better the day after that. And the day after that. And then day after that.

Then another normal day. Another inability to cum. Another time spend feeling like a normal girl if only for a few precious, seductive, **horrible** hours.

Rinse.

Repeat.

So here I was, on my knees under his desk, hoping for my body to betray me as I sucked on his cock. Only giving blowjobs was the worst… I would never make myself cum like that. My face flushed, I had begged him to stick a dildo in me while I worked under his desk. He had, too… but he had declared that was too easy.

So he shoved the flashlight back up my ass as well. Every time I tried to move my hips on the dildo and work myself up towards cumming, I was skewering my sore ass too. Everytime I managed to cum, it was despite that pain. Every time, I felt like more of a whore.

I should, I guess. My face said it all, written in my lipstick. Kurwa, it said. Whore.

When he put me down here, he had put a ring gag in my mouth. I hadn’t understood why at the time… I was long past being willing to resist. Six hours later, I understood… my jaw was so sore it felt like it was going to fall off and at times it was the only thing keeping my mouth open. It wasn’t here to protect him from resistance. It was there to protect him from me being a stupid, worthless, **lazy** cunt. I still moved my hips up and down, pain in my ass, pleasure in my cunt. My heard was beating hard as I moved my head up and down on his length, pounding in my ears. As I thought about him doing this to me, to the point of view he must be seeing… what that camera pointed at me under the desk had to be seeing. I was going to cum, soon. I honestly felt like I would rather vomit, but… when was the last time what I wanted mattered? I felt so ashamed. I had lost control of my arousal… beneath the desk my toes started to curl. My fingers dug into my palms where they were bound… and I was softly moaning on his cock. I felt him rip my head up, pulling me by the hair, adjusting me so I could look up at him as he talked on the phone, my dick in my mouth as I made eye contract with my boss. I looked that son of a bitch in the eye and moaned as he pulled my hair and raped my face.

I tried to focus on him. I looked up at him, at the phone, as he looked down at me. I thought about his perspective. What he saw. What it felt like for him. Whether he gave thought to how my body was reacting on its own. I was sucking on the tip of his penis, barely moving. When I actually thought about what I was doing, it disgusted me. Don’t think about it. I gagged, slightly, his cock forced slightly out of my mouth, and I felt Mr Kowalski immediately pull me up by the hair, my mouth moving back into better position. My eyes welled up as he forced himself further in, using his grip on my head to force it deep rougher than I would have if I had still been in control. He left me in control, let me suck his cock at my own pace, until I wasn’t doing it well enough anymore. Just suck it good and you won’t suffer, stupid cunt Alicja. I’m not sure where he put the phone, but he was no longer holding it… My boss had one hand on the back of my head, and his other was moving towards my nose… pinching it shut.

I didn’t have any response initially. I was still. My mind was first to betray me. I thought about how I had a cock in my throat. How I couldn’t breath anymore… And despite the miles of dick I had taken down my throat at this point, I panicked. My body started trembling. My hands strained against the bonds, my body weight shifting beneath the desk as I gagged and gagged again and again. I couldn’t stop, feeling the taste on my tongue, couldn’t think about anything but how I couldn’t breath, how I was choking on a fat dick. And I gasped, deeply, when he pulled it out and let go of my nose. I coughed, gasping, loudly.

“What was that?” I heard a small, tinny voice over the phone.

“Nothing,” my boss said. “Probably just an animal in a trap. We have some pathetic rodents around here, maintenance keeps trying to get rid of them… but I guess they need a firmer hand.”

He was still chuckling and I was still gasping when he hung up the phone and pulled out, rubbing his slimy cock against my face. “Maybe you’ll like the balls more, Alicja,” he said, pressing his dick’s underside against my forehead and in my hair. “Suck on those, instead,” he commanded me. I didn’t really move my face… I wasn’t sure if, in my position, I **could** move my face enough to do that, but I did stick my tongue around, lapping at him, until he shifted slightly forward and let me suck one of his tentacles into his open mouth. It was hairy, unshaven, and my mind couldn’t stop circling around the idea of how disgusting his pubic hair was in my mouth. I gagged, trying to hold my breath, trying not to smell him, trying to think about anything else.

There was nothing else to think about.

His hand was in my hair, pulling at it. He had positioned himself in front of me, with my face and chin just at the level of his crotch… face to face with my boss’ cock. It was erect, glistening with spit and precum, and far larger than I could take comfortable. The head seemed an angry purple as I looked at it, observed it, tried to distract myself from gagging on his nuts. I felt his hands press against my skull as pushed, shifting me, and then he had forced his length inside me once again. It reached the very back of my throat quickly, and his hand, pressing on my skull, left me without mobility as he filmed me. He was using my face like a toy, and despite every desire I had I couldn’t pull away from him. I was locked as he pulled me towards his body, my lips at the base of his dick as he my skull there. I was still at first. I didn’t move. I didn’t think. I didn’t even breathe, I don’t think. Until I realized I needed to breathe. Until I realized that I was choking… then, I panicked.

My heart started to race at this. I hadn’t taken a breath in who knows how long. I could feel my head starting to hurt. My face, the pain, starting to hurt. I didn’t think about my nose. Whether I could or couldn’t breathe out of it. I just panicked. I tried staring at his stomach, at the fabric of his shirt. I tried to focus on my life before this had happened. My friends. My family. Just a few thousand dollars and I’d be able to get out of here. I’d be able to go back to the way things were. It would be over soon… But every time I tried to think about it, my mind would go back to my boss’ cock smothering me. When I gagged, I knew I knew he wasn’t going to let go… He was going to keep me on him until he was satisfied and not a second before. In reality, I had probably only been choked for maybe ten seconds, at most, but it felt like eternity. I felt like I hadn’t tasted air in a lifetime. Despite myself I tried to pull back, wiggling in my bonds… it only drove the dildo and the flashlight further into my sore holes. Anything to give myself any chance of getting my head free, to do something. I looked up to plead with my eyes… horrified, pathetic, begging. I only had one thought left in my skull… that I couldn’t die on my boss’ dick… but I could also do **nothing** to stop it.

Finally, right before I blacked out, he loosened his grip. As his penis slid out of my mouth, I gasped, sucking it air and breathing in spit and precum with it, making me cough. Mr Kowalski gave me a sharp slap across my temple, making my eyes redden and more tears fall as I looked up at him, utterly pathetic.

“Worthless whore,” he mocked, scowling down at me. I clenched my hollow eyes, whimpered, and pushed my tired mouth back onto his shaft, forcing it down a little further. Instead of letting me, he reached down, yanking his fistful of my hair, and wrenched by head back. He stared straight down into my eyes as I made I silent, truly pathetic please for mercy with my dick in my mouth… just in time for him to spit, right onto my forehead. The lump of slime felt cool on my skin as it made its way down into my eye socket and out again, tracing its way across my cheek and onto my lips before he slapped me again. “You sicken me, Alicja… you know that? You’re a truly worthless excuse for a human being. When I look at you, I feel sick inside knowing that I live on the same planet as you and some people consider us the same species. When I look at you, I don’t see a girl… I see a worthless hunk of vaguely human-shaped waste littering a sewer. I don’t know why I ever let you touch me.”

A tear rolled down my flushed cheek. I don’t know why his words always made me feel so pathetic, even more than being treated like a blowup doll, but they did. The camera must have caught the glistening tear perfectly because he smiled before he slammed my face back into his lap. With a sickening gulp, it burrows all the way into my throat in a second. My gag reflex fought the invasion, but instead of helping me breathe or force it out in only managed to milk his shaft as my body trembled and fought for air. He slammed me up and down like that for a while, as violently as he could, and each time made me come one second closer to losing it, my limbs trembling in their bonds. When I began heaving, he popped his cock out for a second, long enough for me to suck in half a breath as I retched and finally my bile rushed up like a burning, disgusting tide. I was going to throw up all over him, all over the floor, all over the chair… he was going to punish me so badly.

Instead, just before I vomited, he drilled back into my face, impaling me completely and instead the thick slime jetted out of my nose and pulses from the corners of my mouth. My dull eyes went wide, horrified, as it felt like my nostril were on fire, like my throat had been doused in gasoline and torched too. I was lost in misery, and he didn’t even pause… happily slapping my face into his wet lap, when my body gives up the fight and falls limp at his feet. So he intensifies the barrage of abuse on what used to be the prettiest face in school, treating it like nothing more than a receptacle for any fluids a man might feel an urge to force into me. My face felt covered in slime and I gurgled with every moment of his cock, choking on my own disgusting slop as he laughed at me, grinding my gagged-open maw back onto his cock. My tongue hung limp and lifeless out over my lips, so with each pump I was involuntarily licking his balls.

I thought he was going to kill me if he went any longer. He didn’t care. With a final burst of sadistic energy, he tore into my throat; bashing his cockhead through the resistance of my tonsils, bruising my larynx enough that I was sure I would be speaking in croaks, and tearing some of my hair right out of my scalp as he yanked me back and force by it. He pounds my face into his lap like the lifeless fleshlesh he had turned me into, like there was absolutely no part of me that existed or mattered except my face and throat. With each guttural slurp-gasp-slap-retch-gag-slosh he swelled a little further inside me and his balls felt a little hotter when they touched my skin… each time it felt like he hated me a little bit more than on the last stroke. I only awoke from my degraded trance in time to felt his cock throbbing on my tongue, and then he kicked me right between the lets… driving it the vicious dildo and making me scream onto his cock. He fucked my face like a rabid animal, slamming his cock deeper, bruising my face with his hips as he bashed my skull against his hip bones. “I can feel the fucking rings of your trachea, whore,” he grunted. “They’re milking my cock inside your fucking neck. That, right there, is the only worth… you… HAVE!”

He glared down at my blue face, and spitting once again into my bulging eyes, he couldn’t hold out anymore. He released the first surge of his bitter cum into my skull. Flow after flow shoots its way into my throat… each time he thrust his cock down my neck it flushed the goo into my broken soul. I didn’t do anything but swallow. What could I do… except take it like a good whore, stay still, and hope he’d had enough of me for now. I was zoned out… The only thing I remember clearly was the feeling of cum splashing against the back of my mouth and pouring down my throat. I remember because I wasn’t breathing, because he forced my head to his belly as he jizzed wave after wave of the salty, vile slime. I was choking… I was dying. I gagged, and felt it coming up and out my nose as I drowned in it.

  * 


With a shudder; he pulled out, wiped the last droplets into my eyes, and let me fall to the floor. Even through my dead-feeling soul, that hurt… I squealed as the vile cum and stomach acid scorched my eyes and I was left frantically blinking and rubbing it against his legs, the only thing I could reach, to get rid of it. I gasped as my body, several seconds late, remembered that it could breathe again, but as soon as I had opened my throat to the cool air, it was full again.

It took my dazed mind a moment to realize that he had pulled hme back up… that his cock was back inside me. That he was pissing right down my throat. The acrid, yellow urine burned like acid… searing in the tears his rough throatfucking had put in the back of my mouth. It was so much worse now than it had been before… The hollow sound of the babbling, pained scream I let out gurgles through the piss but while I was a stupid whore I wasn’t stupid enough to try to pull back and make him piss on the floor instead. I just gulped as quickly as I can before the rush of hot piss foamed over my lips and made a mess on the floor.

When he was finished, he pulled out. “Say ‘thank you,’ you dumb whore,” he growls, and kicks me right in the pussy again, driving that dildo in like a nail to my womb.

I coughed filth all over myself, but as quickly as I could I made the sounds with my gagged mouth. “GHhanch you shur… I luoghe ghhe tathe oh youu pithing in nhy ghhuoagh.” Then he put a single dollar bill from his wallet on the desk and looked at me, and I leaned forward and began to lap at his cock again.

* * *

A few days later, they had me in the bathroom. Most of the men didn’t say in there with me, of course. They had real work to do, I was just a slut. Instead, there were just a few that stayed with me and made sure I was doing my job right, and anyone who needed to use a toilet could come here to make sure that they could do their job right. By now I was used to being pulled around by a leash, so when they didn’t fasten one around my neck for once, I thought it was a mercy they weren’t going to be choking me. That was until I realized just how tight there tying the leashes around the bases of my tits. The pain when they pulled on them was so bitter that I had trouble not screaming, and the men thought that was hilarious… laughing and joking about how they were going to make my tits bigger, about how they had tied the ropes to the only good part of my slutty body.

The men’s bathroom smelled. Not surprising, since Mr Kowalski told me he’d had the janitor take the last two weeks off from cleaning it. I gagged at the smell the moment I was pulled into it, crying out in despair at my first look at the dingy room. I was pretty sure the moment it stopped being clean, and my coworkers had learned that I would need to clean it myself, they had started just pissing on the floors and walls rather than the urinals.

The men dragged me helplessly forward, deep into the foul chamber. “This is where you fucked yourself, right?” one of them asked. “Feels like being home, right?” He kicked me over onto my stomach, my face and tits pressed against the cold bathroom tile. My eyes stared vacantly at the row of filthy urinals, eyes wide. “Hands and knees, Alicja,” one of the men snarled, driving his foot into my side. “Move it you stupid whore… You’ve got some fucking cleaning to do!” He kicking me high on one lush hip. “If you want to maybe any money today at all you’ve got some work to do to earn your keep here you dumb skank. You fucked around in the bathroom cumming like a whore. You want to mess about in the bathroom, you can do something fucking useful for a change. Hell, I might even give you a dollar if you cum cleaning the urinals.”

“Don’t make the dumb cunt any promises,” the other man said, kicking me ass so hard that it felt as though he’d broken my tailbone. “She’d better do a good job if she wants that.”

“True,” he agreed, kicking me in the ribs so hard that I curled up on the filthy floor like a sexy little worm. “Now you’d better get on your hands and knees. Move it, Alicja-fuck-toy or I swear we’re going to kick you to fucking death!”

With a tiny, lost moan, I pushed myself off the floor, kneeling at the mens’ feet. I just knelt there, stretched out, my body feeling lean and stretched and agonized like a feral animal, body bowed, my head still hanging against the floor. My tits dangled under me, brushing the cold ground, and my ass hung out behind me. On the video, I looked like a sexy whore begging for more abuse. Instead, I just wanted to sleep, or possibly die.

One of the men rubbed the toe of his shoe over my face. “God you’re a worthless slut,” he said, laughing as I licked at the filthy leather and sucked at the tip of the show when he pushed it against my lips. He pulled it back and stepped on the back of my head, crushing it down against the filthy tiles. I could feel the tears running down my face. If I didn’t escape this place too, they were going to keep me until I was fucked hollow, until I was a used-up, worn-out whore…

But of course… wasn’t I already?

The man took his foot off the back of my neck and picking up a big bucket filled with soapy, dirty water. “Clean the floor, Alicja.” He swung the bucket to the floor in front of my head, splashing my face with the dirty, sudsy, foul smelling water water. I raised myself up on my hands until I looked in the bucket, confused… there was nothing in it but the water… not anything to clean the floor with. I looked up at my coworker with a puzzled expression.

“Dip your hair in,” he said with an easy grin. “Mop the floor with your hair. You might have to use your tongue for the really scummy parts, of course, but you don’t mind. Do you?”

My voice quivered. “N… No…” I whimpered. I let my brown hair dangle down into the dirty water. “I’ll clean the floor real good… and you’ll pay me?”

“Don’t get greedy, whore,” he laughed, holding the phone to record me. “Let’s see how good of a job you do.”

My hair was dripping water when I pulled it out of the bucket, soaked and dripping like a mop. I had to press my face against the filthy floor to scrub it with my hair. I felt like the scum half a centimeter thick on the tile. When I dragged my soaking hair over it, the caked filth turned into a muddy, sticky mess. I sobbed pitifully, already seeing that this would be hopeless… that I would never be able to get this clean using just my hair and the soapy water.

One of the men dropped to his knees behind me and wrapped his strong hands around my thighs. Before I knew what was happening, he pulled on my legs as though I was a wishbone as he was trying to split me, and I screamed in agony as he flattened my body onto filthy bathroom floor. Then, as I writhed there, my hair and tits scraping at the grime, he drove his hard cock up my asshole. Pain shot through my body like liquid fire, and I squirmed, desperately dragging my hair over the filthy floor, scrubbed while a coworker raped me up my ravaged shitter. His cock filled me, pushing aside my internal organs, burying itself deep inside my bowels. Pain burned through the straining muscles of my inner thighs and stabbed like a white-hot poker up my arched back as he forced me into an incredibly uncomfortable posture to fuck me. He grunted with pleasure as his cock bottomed out in my asshole, making me shriek even as he pulled back for another plunge.

My brown hair was already looking black, gloppy with the filth from the bathroom floor. Kicked and choked, beaten and raped, I lifted my head wearily, dunked my hair into the water again, and continued scrubbing.

The man behind me jolted by body with brutal fuck-strokes, hammering into me, cursing at me. “That’s right Alicja… Squeeze your hot little shitter on my big cock! And keep cleaning that floor! Come on, bitch, didn’t anybody ever teach you how to fucking clean? Do something useful for once in your life.”

“She never had before, why should she start now?” the second man said, tipping the bucket and splashing water onto the floor in front of my face. “It’s time you learned how the other half lives, skank. This is called ‘work.’ Real people have to do this to get paid, not sit around masturbating or getting fucked!”

I rubbed my hair into the filthy water, scrubbing the caked filth off the bathroom floor. I rubbed my face into it too, and soon my features were smeared black and filthy too. It stank, and it got in my mouth, indescribably foul. I tried not to think about what the sludge was, but the only distraction was the man behind me hammering his cock up my agonized asshole. I wallowed on the filthy floor like a pig, pulling myself painfully forward one jerking movement at a time to clean while a man worked to destroy my body with his cock.

I barely heard it when the door opened and a man walked in. “She available?” he said.

“Her face is,” the man raping me said.

“Cool.” I could hear him groan with pleasure as he dropped to his knees beside my face. I jerked with surprise when his cock splattered my face with gummy wet blobs of jizz. Cum splattered onto my cheek and into my ear, slithering down over my lips and dripping from my nose. I rubbed the slimy cock filth into the floor almost as quickly as the man splashed it onto my face but the sticky cum only made more of the dirt cling to my features.

“Fuck me back you lazy cunt,” the man behind me said, grabbing two fistfuls of my hanging tits and crushing them flat. “Move your lazy ass!” He dropped my tits, and I felt grateful about that for a second until I felt him grab the leash ropes around my breasts… I only had a second’s warning before he yanked back on them like reigns, making me shriek and buck against him. “Like that! Just because your cleaning doesn’t mean you get to be fucking lazy you dumb slut!” He was drilling his cock brutally into me, and I twitched and jerked with every punishing thrust, trembling with the effort of trying to clean the floor while having my tender, injured shitter fucked to shreds. I squeezed my sore asshole tight around his’s bruising prick, moaning in agony.

And then I whispered the words I hated most. “Please make me cum.”

Every movement was rubbing my clit against the filthy ground. I grunted like a pig with each thrust, grinding my nub against the grime as I tried to cum so I could get paid for this one, still rubbing my face and hair against the floor so I wouldn’t be punished more. I drooled lonto the filthy floor like an idiot before licking it away, myr pussy squirming and clenching around nothing as I cried out with each punishing thrust up my asshole.

“Cum you worthless cockwhore!” he roared, hammering his cock up my torn, clutching shit-chute. “What a tight asshole! You would have thought we’d have fucked it loose by now but I guess you just have natural talent at taking dick up this sexy ass, Alicja…” I screamed, tossing my head back off the floor as the man squirted jism deep into my ruined asshole. It felt like lava was flowing up my tight shitter… it burned every tear and abrasion a thousand rapes had made in my rear. I jerked like I was having a seizure as he unloaded his rape-seed deep inside my thrashing body as I banged my head against the floor hard enough I almost knocked myself out… and came. I came, kissing and licking and scrubbing at the dirty floor, rubbing my dirty matted hair against it, wiping away every trace of filth I could find.

All for a dollar.

The man pulled out of my ass, his big cock dripping cum and blood and shit. He wiped his prick clean on the small of my back. Before he had stepped away from me, he had traded for the phone of the second man and they had swapped places, and I once again had a cock slamming to the hilt inside my reamed out shitty.

I scream and cleaned. A man dropped to his knees in front of me and made me suck his cock until he spurted cum all over my face. I gurgled and kept cleaning, rubbing my face into the face that had been made on it. The first man to rape me kicked over the bucket of water, drenching my face, flooding the floor. I plunged my hair into the dingy water and scrubbed the floor eagerly, almost enthusiastically. I thought I might have to shave all my hair off after this… it looked like a matted, filthy mop by now, and my face was as black with grime as my mane was. I came again when the second man blasted his cum up my bleeding asshole. He grabbed my asscheeks as he spilled his jism inside me, pulling them so wide apart that when I saw the video later I was amazed they didn’t split. My pussy looked almost eager for a cock to be stabbed into it, drooling from my orgasm almost as eagerly as jizz dripped from my wounded asshole.

The next man to come in had a belt in his hands, and he used it… lashing my back with the belt, leaving stripes on my skin in angry red welt. I was using my mouth and tongue as much as my hair now, tasting the foulness… something as foul as I felt. My face and fair was like a sloppy sponge, something to use up and throw out when it got too dirty. The next man to come in decided to fuck me as well, dropping between my widespread legs and driving his cock easily into my asshole. I howled, flinching at every jarring hammerstroke of the man’s cock but I kept cleaning.

Kept cleaning.

Men pissed in my mouth.

Kept cleaning.

Deep throated me.

Kept cleaning.

Made me use my tongue to wash their hands.

Kept cleaning.

One day, I would learn that this was among my very most popular videos.

By the time I had finished cleaning the bathroom floor at least ten more men had fucked my wrecked asshole, and there were 5 dirt-caked singles on the ground for the times I had cum during my rape. The backs of my thighs were coated with a white sheen of jizz, and my asshole spilled cum in long, gooey strands. One of the men sat on her, holding onto the reigns attached to my tits. “Toilets next,” he said, pointing… but he didn’t get off me.

They were on the other side of the room.

The man was heavy, and it felt like I was going to collapse, but I already knew they wouldn’t accept that excuse. With a man straggling my bowed back, I moaned with pain and despair, almost falling with each crawling movement. I didn’t have the energy to cry anymore but I still felt one of the remaining tiny shard of pride and independence and dignity I had left die and be ground into worthless dust beneath my hand and knees as I walked him over to the toilets.

Then I stared down at them in horror.

I swallowed. “Do – do I have to?” I asked in a small, tired voice. I couldn’t take my eyes off the toilet bowls. They were filthy, they were disgusting. “Can I… can I please not do this? Please?!”

“What a silly question,” the man with the phone said, laughing. “A silly question from a silly bitch. Lick that toilet clean, Alicja-whore. That’s your job.”

The floors had been bad. The toilet stool was a hundred times worse. It was crusted with dark brown and yellow stains. The water was a muddy swirl. Just the smell alone made me gag uncontrollably. But… I didn’t have any choice. Just pleading that weakly for mercy had already taken every ounce of courage I had left.

And I lowered my head to the filthy bowl.

“Ho-ly Shit!” the other man laughed, softly stroking his hard-again cock. “The slut really will do anything!” He spat on me and I felt it splatter against my back. I tried to take a deep breath, but the stench and the knowledge of where it was coming from turning that breath into a series of dry heaves as my stomach rolled with disgust at what I was about to do. I touched my tongue to the rim of the toilet.

The taste was so foul that I almost swooned. My hair dripped down into the water, staining it black… and just in case this wasn’t degrading enough, the man who had ridden me over here aimed him cock at my face and started pissing. I gagged as I licked the filth off the toilet, one lick at a time… my tongue slithering over the porcelain, wiping away stains of god alone knew what. I think I might have gone a little more insane with every single taste of filth, groveling at the toilet like a thirsty dog while piss splashed over my face and shoulders, a stinking spray that made me feel like a toilet myself.

The man filming had grabbed onto the bathroom plunger and abruptly stabbed it up my cunt. I screamed in pain as the rough wooden stick entered me, a dozen slivers embedding themselves into my skin as he stuffed a foot of the dirty tool into my pussy with his first thrust. When he jerked it out, I screamed louder as more splinters joined the first set, biting into my sensitive fuckhole. The second time he forced it inside me, he went even deeper.

I plied my tongue over the dirty toilet. The man’s piss actually helped a little by soaking the toilet, loosening up some of the filthy, but that just made it easier to get it into my mouth. It was hard to tell which was greater… my disgust at the toilet or the tearing agony in my pussy. Together, they seemed to be wrecking my mind even as they demolished my body.

“Further down, whore,” the man said as he finished pissing, noting that I had just finished licking away the last of the filth on the toilet’s rim. “Get that slutty tongue of yours into the bowl.”

Letting my pitch black hair drop into the water completely, I plunged my face down even as he wiped the last dregs of his urine off on the back of my neck. While my face was plunged deep into the bowl, he grabbed me by the nape of my neck and pushed my face completely underwater. I gurgled filthy toilet water, too tired to struggle even though I was drowning. And then he flushed the toilet, allowing me to breathe. The rushing water carried away a lot of the filth in my hair, too.

When he pulled my soaked head out of the bowl, I was barely conscious, and I certainly wasn’t resisting. I let him position me how he wanted, flipping me onto my ass in front of the toilet, dragging my arms through the center hole of the ring and zip-tying them there. My head rested against the back of the toilet, my hair draped down into the water. Then he pulled my legs wide apart, binding one ankle to a pipe and the other to the edge of the stall so I was completely exposed. The whole time, the filming man never dropped fucking me with the plunger. He was feeding my tattered cunt what looked like two feet of the wooden shaft now.

“Toilet mouth, ready for duty.” He smiled at me. “You cleaned up the toilet so nice, I just can’t stand to see it get dirty again so fast so… anyone wants to relieve themselves today, that’s what you’re for, Alicja.”

I just stared up at him, my eyes vacant, my mind only half there… my face grimacing in anguish and despair with a plunger rammed up my slit. I didn’t even bother to struggle as they left and a waiting man walked into the stall to use me.

“Keep your mouth open,” he said as he aimed his dick as my face. A moment later, a hot stream of yellow piss splashed into my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could, but the man was pissing too much, too fast for me to swallow all of it… Piss fountained back out over my lips, spilling down my chin and soaking my tits and hair both… clearing away more of the grime that coated me. My stomach gurgled as the man’s piss filled it.

When he stepped away, another man took his place. He straddled my face, sitting on the rim of the toilet seat like you were supposed to which put his cock perfectly it line to point across my face. “Have some piss, you cock teasing twat!” The man pissed right down onto me, the explosion of fluid almost drowning me in those opening seconds. Then he farted, and I was left to stare up at his asshole.

Dazed as I was, I still moaned like a lost soul. I wasn’t so far gone I didn’t know what was coming next.

Above her, the men laughed. “Shit-eating cow.”

* * *

“Please don’t do this…” I begged, staring up at the men around me. “Please… if you’re going to kill me, just kill me. Don’t do this!”

Three of the men looked at each other… then they laughed themselves silly. “Kill you?” one snorted. “Bitch… you **wish** you would get that lucky. There’s nothing even a little bit lethal about what we’re doing to your slutty little body.”

I was in the office break room, tied up with my arms behind my back and my ankles together. They had put me up on the pool table where I was looking at the men around me with wide, miserable eyes as I got fucked from behind, laying on the svelt green fabric. That would have been humiliating enough… but in order for the points to count, I needed to cum, so my bound ankles served a second purpose.

I had felt a shock run down my spine when the rounded end of the pool queue had speared into my throbbing, swollen, aching pussy lips. I hadn’t been able to stifle my whimpers as they had forced the tip of the cue into my snatch. My labia burned as I impaled the long shaft deep in my belly. It had been bad, but almost as bad had been the looks of the men around me, their eyes locked onto my body… growing more excited by the second. They had tied my ankles around it so I could fuck herself with the thing… force my own way towards orgasm while they abused me. I had felt so humiliated as I started using my legs to pump the pool cue in my pussy, legs tightly together. My snatch burned like it was on fire as I buried the smooth pole in my belly over and over again, feeling the long, unyielding shaft disappearing in and out of my sore cunt. As much as I wished I could ignore the feelings of it, though, I needed them. I **needed** to cum in order to get paid, to make progress towards my freedom. A handful of bills scatted across the pool table testified to the times I had been successful in cumming while I was raped.

Of course, it said something when needing to degrade myself while being assraped was only my second most pressing problem.

One of the men reached for another match, lit it, shook it out, and tossed it onto the shuddering hollow of my stomach. I shrieked in agony, arching my body almost up off the table completely. The man who was fucking my ass from behind groaned with pleasure as it made me whip my hips from side to side in a hopeless, vain attempt to throw the smoldering match off my skin. He wrapped his big hands around my breasts from behind as he pounded his cock into me brutally, each slam edging me closer to the end of the table. “See, slut? Non-lethal. I promise.” He lit another match and touched this one to a cigarette before he tossed it onto my writhing body.

All around me, men were starting to strike matches and lighting their cigarettes, and in the dim light of the night they looked like tiny branding irons glowing all around me. Then still-hot matches began raining down. I screamed in pain and panic as matches landed on my heaving tits, my flat stomach, and in the hollow of my slender throat. A match even landed on my pussy, sizzling my skin. Another match landed on my forehead before it cooled in the cum caking my face, and yet another fell between my parted lips, burning my tongue.

“Swallow it!” one of the men snarled, puffing on his cigarette until it glowed fiery red. He started to bring the cigarette down toward my tits. “Swallow that match like a good whore, Alicja!”

“Oh God!” I cried. “Oh, please! Oh, no! No! No! Please! I’ll do it-“

I swallowed the match an instant too late. My world exploded in burning agony as my coworker touched the tip of his burning cigarette to my nipple. He barely brushed the glowing tip to me but that was enough to fill me with agony. I bucked high off the table or would have if the man fucking me wasn’t holding me down. Instead, I just drove my ass back against him, fucking him back even as I drove my makeshift dildo in harder than seemed possible. Every muscle in my body tensed with the agony of the cigarette burn, and when my ass clenched tight around the man’s cock he groaned and filled my bowels with his spunk. Frustrated tears joined the ones of agony… I hadn’t cum yet. I wept as my ass squeezed around every thrusts of the man’s spurting cock, the wet, slapping sounds filling my ears.

“That’s it, you dumb slut,” one of the smiling men said, puffing on his own cigarette. “You keep moving that ass, just the way you are now!” Then he dragged his cigarette right down the center of my stomach. He paused for just an instant when he reached the hollow of my navel, pushing down just enough to send me spinning down into a deep, dark pit of agony. I screamed even louder than before, wringing the last drops of cum out of the dick in me.

“I didn’t think the lazy slut had enough energy left to shake her ass like that,” another said with a cruel grin, flicking ashes from his cigarette into my open mouth. The man who had fucked me was pulling away, wiping his slimy cock clean on my ass and thigh before he left. Before the next man stepped up, another ran his cigarette down one side of my stuffed pussy and up the other.

“Please, please, please!” I shrieked as he ground it out on my cunt, thrashing around on the pool table. “Anything! I’ll do anything! I’ll give you anything! Please!” I sobbed, tears streaming down my face. “Oh please, stop hurting me!”

“That’s good enough for me, cunt!” one of them said with a shrug as he dragged his cigarette up my left side until he nestled it in my soft, sensitive armpit. I shrieked in paid as I felt the hands on my shoulders, pulling my head over the edge of the pool table. I barely had time to take a breath before I felt the hard, raging, cock slam down my throat. I couldn’t see anything but the vile man’s balls dangling in front of my eyes as I gagged and choked on his pulsing cock. I couldn’t hear over the ringing in my ears as I tried desperately to breathe while the man rammed his prick down my throat, almost like he was trying to drive his dick through the back of my head. I could feel hands on my breasts, kneading and tugging on my nipples. The long pool cue was still buried in my cunt, driving against my cervix as my bound legs jerked and twitched on the felt. I tried to remember to work my legs and ankles, slowly fucking myself with it… trying to make myself cum… I needed to get paid!

  * 


I thought I’d pass out as the man’s balls pressed against my face and I felt his cock wedge deep into my throat, the fat head of it clogging me up entirely. His hands were at the back of my head, wound through my hair, pushing my lips around the base of his prick and holding me there while I struggled and gagged. A cold, clammy sweat had broken out all over my traumatized body and I was shivering uncontrollably. I was, horrifically, realizing that they were right… that as much as this hurt it really wasn’t going to be killing me. They could burn me with the cigarettes forever without doing any lasting damage. Somehow that was the most frightening thing of all.

It meant they could go on torturing me forever.

While another the men dragged his cigarette up out of my armpit, over my shoulder and toward my slender throat, several men grabbed me by my legs and wrenched me over onto my side. My arms felt as though they were going to be pulled from their sockets by the horrible position the men had forced me into and the pull of the ropes. My upper torso was still pulled flat by the tight ropes that circled my wrists, but my tiny waist was cruelly twisted, my right hip pressing against the edge of the table. I slammed the pool cue almost to my cervix while the man raping my face did much the same to my throat, racing against him to see who was going to cum first. I won by seconds, trembling and moaning, spasming as I came until I thought I’d pass out, My world started going black just as I felt the man’s cock exploded in my mouth. I felt the hot sperm shoot against the back of my throat and flood my nostrils as I gasped for much needed air.

“Not bad,” the main said, groaning. “You know, for a stupid Litvok slut.” I groaned in shame as he slapped his slimy dick down on my face. “At least you’re good for something.” He smacked his hand down on my right breast, hard. “Here’s your money, whore.” He pulled his pants up from around his ankles and threw a one dollar note down on my chest and as he laughed. “Who’s next?”

I could feel the thick pool cue still buried deep in my snatch as the next man stepped up to me and straddled my head, waved his cock in my face… and then dropped his lit cigarette right into my open mouth.

There was a moment of burning on my tongue before my spit put out the cigarette. He grabbed me by a handful of my hair and jerked my head up until my chin was pressed against my tits then then poked the burning tip of another cigarette against first one of my nipples and then the other. I screamed again, my mouth filled with the sooty taste of the cigarette he had dropped there. “You swallow that cigarette, Alicja,” he said quietly, “or I swear I’ll grind this out on one of those pretty nipples. At the exact moment he said that, a man fucked his fat cock into my asshole. I grunted with pain at the penetration, feeling the world spinning away as the man forced his hard dick up my too-small, too-sore asshole. I screamed… but I swallowed the cigarette like a dutiful little slave.

The other men made even more cruel use of my body while I was raped. They touched their cigarettes everywhere on my helplessly bound form, tracing cigarettes over the sensitive soles of my feet and the palms of my hands… they ran their cigarettes between my fingers and toes and into the hollow of my throat. Burning cigarettes teased their way into the crack of my ass and touched the barely-there fuzz of my pussy until the smell of burning hair was almost as strong as that of the cigarettes themselves. My hair was targeted too… only adding to the smell of burning hair as the ends of it frayed and split at the ends as it was scorched. The used cigarettes and crushed, soggy butts of those used on me were tossed between my limply parted lips until my mouth looked like an ashtray. Some of the men flicked their ashes into my mouth, using it like the disposal it looked like.

“The bitch is getting into it,” one of the men said as I swallowed the mess for them, fucking my tits from on top of my chest. He drove his cock into the space between my soft tits until most of his cock had vanished into the soft, burningly sore cushion.

“Let’s see her get into this,” another said as he grabbed onto the cue between my legs. “Let’s see how much she likes it…”

“Nhhhhhh!” I groaned around my mouthful of cock as he gripped on it and shoved it harder into me. Then I screamed I he drove it against my cervix, fucking me impossibly deep. My cunt grabbed at the long rod of wood like it was trying to stop it. The end of the cue knifed against the entrance to my womb until I was sure I was going to die.

The man fucking my tits moaned and started slopping his jizz all over my chest. I wailed around the dick in my mouth as the men plastered my tits with their seed, gooey lines of cum splattered everywhere. I thrashed on the pool table, slurping at the dick in my mouth in utter desperation like it was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted, praying that if I did good enough of a job he might, might, tell the man holding the cue to stop. I hollowed cheeks as I sucked at him, looking for all the world like an eager, wanton whore as I soaked his cock in spit and then sponged it away with my tongue. I nuzzled at his crotch until my lips and face were soaked with my spit and his fuck lube in an incredibly sloppy and degrading blowjob.

“I’m cumming you Lith whore!” he shouted, shoving his cock balls-deep in my throat and then pulling back so that he could spurt his seed right into my spit-soaked, waiting mouth. “Drink some jizz, you stupid bitch! Stop making a fucking mess and suck it down like the cocksucking piece of trash you are!”

His seed filled my mouth… soaking every corner of it, filling my cheeks, getting beneath my tongue as I was forced to swallow one gooey mouthful after another while my cervix screamed in agony. My body writhed and twisted and hurt and my clit buzzed as my cunt was stabbed over and over again. My sore, stretched body arched up off the pool table as my ass flexed like a chewing mouth. My cunt lips fluttered around the cue like butterfly wings. The silky hollow of my stomach rolled like a dancer’s. Spit poured out of my mouth like I was an invalid, drenching my flushed face.

“The slut’s cumming!” the man in my mouth said, driving his cock into my breathless maw. “Cum, you dirty whore! Show the internet just what kind of sleazy slut you are!” It was only when they said it that I realized they were right… I was cumming from this. They were hurting me, humiliating me… it felt like I was being stabbed… and I came.

A wadded up one dollar bill hit me in the forehead, and I sobbed for the camera. It drank it all in. Every day, they had me more over a barrel… the blackmail on me just kept growing. I might be a dumb slut but I wasn’t entirely stupid… I knew there was no only one way this ended. They were never going to just let me go. I could only wait for the day they found someone new to torment… the day they got bored of my worthless holes. The day they decided to send it all to my family and ruin my life… not because I was bad, or because I had disobeyed, but just because it would be so damn funny.

I sobbed, and they raped me, and life continued.


	6. Alicja Becomes a Pornstar 6 + Epilogue – John Drake's Stories

In an odd way, being a blackmailed fucktoy made my life a lot easier. Miserable, but a lot easier.

I no longer had any choices to make, not really. Whenever my roommates weren’t around, usually one – or more than one – of my coworkers would spend the night at my apartment, enjoying their relatively exclusive access to my body. When my roommates were in town, they more often took me to one of their homes, or to a shitty motel. It was a rare day I was sent home to get to pretend to be a normal girl for a few hours. When the day began, one of them would pick what I wore and drive me to work, and I would suck his cock on the way. Once I arrived, Mr Kowalski or someone else would tell me what I was going to spend the day doing, usually something painful and humiliating and miserable but never something that gave me any real choice about it, no real decisions to make. It was over when they said it was over, and then someone would take me back to her home or back to theirs and the whole thing would start over.

My life consisted of being raped and being taken somewhere to be raped and sleeping while having nightmares of being raped. My holes constantly throbbed and felt odd and hollow when there wasn’t a cock inside them. Swallowing hurt most days, my skin was more bruises and welts and scars than it was fresh canvas for them to mark, and I couldn’t remember the last time I was comfortable or safe… most days, I was pretty sure my memories of ever having been so were lies.

I was sucking cock beneath a coworker’s desk when I earned my last dollar.

I didn’t even realize, of course. I just kept sucking men off all day before Mr Kowalski pulled me into his office, and I was riding him with my asshole while he sat in his chair when he told me the news. 5,000 dollars, earned one at a time. Five thousand times being raped… and those were just the ones where I’d managed to cum. Including the ones where I hadn’t…

Just thinking about it made me sob, and the pathetic noise earned me another load of cum up my burning, stretched asshole. Then, however, he just pushed me to the floor… and when I moved to crawl up and clean his cock for him, he laughed at me. “What are you doing, whore? Didn’t I just tell you? You’re done. Congratulation, Alicja… you’re the biggest whore in Poland’s proud history, a stain on it’s reputation forever that the world should just forget…” He patted his cellphone and winked. “Although I never will. Rest assured, whore… you’ll give me plenty more orgasms long after you’re gone. I promise you that.”

I was… I was done.

Finished.

No-longer-a-fuck-toy.

I felt dazed and confused and lost as I, stark naked, walked out of my bosses office and into the call center where I used to work. It felt strange… it felt impossible. I’d been almost certain – no, I **had** been certain – that they would not release me like they had promised… but that seemed to be exactly what was happening. 

Two police officers stood in the office, looking at in shock and disgust. I couldn’t blame them. I’m not sure when the last time they let me bathe was, and I still had cum caked on my face… most of the men I had sucked off today had cum there, and I hadn’t been permitted to clean it.

“Is this the one?” one of them said, wrinkling his nose. “As if I need to ask.”

“She’s the one,” Mr Kowalski said from behind me. “Crawled in here like a bum, living in the stairwells. Treated the place like her own private brothel. Get the trespassing whore out.”

More than one cell-phone camera was pointed at me as I was arrested, my hands cuffed behind my back. They didn’t bother to dress me, just tossed a jacked over my shoulders and let my bare ass and cunt show as they marched me out of the office and into their cruiser, and away.

They drove for some time, and I sat there… numb and unthinking, unfeeling. Hundreds of hours of video. Thousands of pictures. She had been a good girl. They had said they wouldn’t release it. Would they keep their word? Mr Kowalski had let her go, after all…

She didn’t realize that the car had pulled in at the station until it had parked. Both of the cops got out. They spoke to each other for a minute, then came around to my side of the backseat and opened the door. “Step out of the car, miss,” one of the cops said.

I looked up at him in numb confusion. “What… what’s going to happen to me?” Could I tell these officers what had happened? Could they maybe help her?

“Just step out of the car,” he repeated. I was still in a daze and everything felt so surreal, but I did what he told me to do. The parking lot was cold and rough on my bare feet, and standing outside without shoes feel odd and wrong. The handcuffs behind by back kept forcing me to thrust my tits out behind the jacket. He just smiled and grabbed my arm, then pulled me toward across the parking lot. He was pulling hard and it hurt… his hand was gripped so tightly around my arm that I thought he was trying to crush me, and I let out a little whine. Then, when we reached the side of the building, the cop threw me face-first up against one of the brick walls.

I hit hard, gasping, and he grabbed my bare ass and pulled my cheeks apart. I heard him say something about my asshole being primed for use, and his partner laugh… I knew I had cum still leaking out of me. I felt I would have cum leaking out of me for the rest of my life even if a man never touched me again. The cop turned me around so that I was facing him, then he looked me up and down, letting his eyes linger on my tits, brushing the jacked just a little to the side to get a clear look. My nipples were incredibly hard in the cold morning air with nothing covering me anymore. I was breathing heavily, and the cop seemed to be hypnotized by the movement of my tits rising and falling with each breath… he reached up and grabbed my nipples with both hands, squeezing and twisting them until I gasped. I could hear the sounds of his partner’s footsteps in the gravel as he approached. I looked over and saw that the second cop was unzipping his pants. This was happening. I thought… I thought I was done. I thought I had finished! They let me think I would be finished!

Instinctively, I tried to turn and run through the doorway in the booth, but he grabbed me by the arm and yanked me back. “Resisting arrest are you now, slut? Try something that dumb again and you’ll be in prison until you’re your grandmother’s age!” the first cop barked. Then he gripped both of my arms and pushed my head down until I was bent in half and his partner’s thick cock was right in front of my face.

I couldn’t believe this was happening again. I couldn’t believe these cops, who I thought were honest people here to protect me, were just doing the same thing to me. Just one more set of men who wanted to use me in every hole.

No. One more set of men that recognized me for what I really was.

“Open your mouth,” the cop said as he gripped a handful of my hair. “I’m not gonna tell you again.” I did what he said, my eyes open full lax and dead as I watched as the cop guided the thick head of his cock into my mouth. It was thicker than I realized and I had a hard time getting my lips all the way around it. My mouth felt like it was stretched tight as the cop pushed his head all the way in. He slid his cock in and out a few times, then gripped onto my head with both hands and pushed it in deeper. Within seconds, he was fucking my face and throat as violently as dozens of other men had, slamming himself into me repeatedly. It was too much. I couldn’t seem to relax enough to get my jaw and mouth to open wider and I started to panic despite myself, unable to breathe. Then the cop behind me was forcing his cock into my already-sore asshole.

I was trapped in between these two men who were slamming into me, using my body like I didn’t even matter. I was just a thing to them. A thing to entertain them for a few minutes and fill with their cum. I’m not sure how long the two fucked me for, taking turns in my mouth, my pussy, or my asshole. I could tell by the taste that they had definitely taken multiple turns — that they had already fucked my cum-filled pussy or asshole. And I could tell by the smell that these disgusting cops hadn’t taken a shower in a long time.

I did everything I could not to gag or throw up because I knew I would just have to swallow it anyway. I felt tears streaming down my face and cum dripping off my chin as one cop after another took a turn cramming their cock all the way down my throat. I tried to zone out. I was so exhausted from everything that had already happened, but I kept feeling waves of panic flood through me. And each time a new dick forced its way into my asshole the pain of my incredibly sore skin kept bringing me around and making me scream out. Of course, the rest of the cops inside the station came out to use my body. I only knew this because I heard some of them use the word sergeant, and they talk to each other like they were buddies. They even laughed when one of the cops told him what had happened to me, how I had been whoring myself at work for pocket change.

It was hard to believe they were really cops… it was hard to believe these were the men who were supposed to protect people. I’d been through hell and all these cops did was continue to torture me for their own enjoyment. Then again… maybe I wasn’t really a person anymore. Maybe anyone who looked at me could recognize me for the used up old condom I was.

Each of the cops took a turn on me, filling my asshole or pussy up with their cock, and then with their cum. All I could smell and taste was the cum on the shirt in my mouth, and the cum that had gone down my throat. I stopped counting when ten men had shoved their cock down my throat and into my asshole. They all finished at different times so there was no way to keep track. And they just kept coming. I would only have a few seconds to breathe after one guy came down my throat before another one shoved his cock in my mouth again. And all of the guys in back seemed to want to fuck my asshole. It felt like it was on fire.

It felt like it went on forever — the train of cops fucking me and slapping my ass and cumming inside me and on me. They sounded like they were having a great time while I struggled and cried, then eventually went limp from exhaustion. Finally, one of them yanked my body up and draped the jacket over me again, then helped me as I stumbled across the parking lot and into the police station. They took me into a small room with a table and took off my cuffs, then threw some filthy clothes at me. “Get dressed,” one of the cops ordered, then left me alone in the room.

It looked like they must have taken this clothing off of a bum who had been living on the streets for years… they looked awful and smelled worse. I struggled to get the pants on over the sticky residue and dirt that covered my body, and I tried to put the shirt on so that it covered my breasts but it was so torn that it didn’t stay on very well. Then I curled up on top of the interrogation table. I didn’t know what their plans were for me, but I just didn’t have the will to fight them anymore, or even sit up.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep and prayed that when I woke up my parents would be there or maybe my roommates, to take me home and away from this night of hell. I don’t know how long I was asleep in that interrogation room, but I was definitely out when one of the cops came in to wake me up. “We’re moving you to a cell,” he said, pulling me up. “We don’t know when you’ll be processed, so you need to be in a cell with a bed and a toilet in case you’re here for a while.”

“Processed? For what? I didn’t do anything wrong!” I said as I slid off the table onto my shaky legs.

“Prostitution. Resisting arrest. Public indecency. Attempting to bribe a police officer with what cesspool you call a body.”

“But… but I… I…”

The cop grinned at me. “Keep your mouth shut or I’ll shut it for you,” the cop said as he pushed me down a hallway.

I was quiet as I walked past a room full of police officers in uniform, who all just stared and laughed as I went by. I wonder how many of them had raped me. Probably all of them. I kept my mouth shut and I was good. I hoped that if I didn’t do anything else to make them mad they would let me go. But when we got to the cell and I saw where the cop was putting me, my eyes boggled and that thought went out the window. The cell wasn’t empty… it was filled of a bunch of big, gross looking men.

“Please,” I begged, desperate to get him to change in mind. “Please don’t put me in there with them!”

“You’ll be fine,” the cop said with a smirk. “What, did one of these gentlemen pay for you and you cheated him of his dollar? Just don’t bend over and you’ll be fine.” He shoved me in, locked the cell door, then walk away… leaving me in a small cell locked up with with ten huge men who had to each weight more than twice what I did.

This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening.

Those words kept swirling around in my head as I stared at ten smirking men, their grim, belligerent expressions slowly growing pleased as they realized who had been tossed into the jail cell with them. Part of me wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay… the experience of a thousand movies and tv shows and stories telling me that I was in a police station and they wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me.

But I knew that wasn’t true. I could feel the evidence of that still in my raw pussy and asshole, and in my incredibly sore throat. The cops had no interest in making sure I was safe.

I turned around so my back was to the men in the cell and I gripped the bars. “Please!” I yelled. “Please, I’ll do anything you want! Just put me in another cell! I don’t want to be in here with these men!”

“Aww, what’s the matter, sweetie?” I could hear the footsteps of one of the men as he walked up behind me. When the next words came out of his mouth it sounded like he was right next to my ear. “We ain’t gonna bite.”

I cringed when I felt the man brush my hair off of my shoulder and expose my neck, and I pressed myself against the cold metal bars in order to get even an inch further away from his horrible breath. “Please… just… just leave me alone…” I pleaded weakly, my voice shaking uncontrollably. I shuffled my way toward the corner of the cell, pulling myself along the bars, until my shoulder was resting against a concrete wall. It wasn’t much, but I felt a little bit safer having something to lean up against.

I still didn’t turn to face the men. I was terrified and I couldn’t bring myself to look any of them in the eye. I was trapped here in this horrible police station with these disgusting, corrupt cops and these horrible criminals, and I had no way to get out. I kept telling myself that nothing bad was going to happen. That I was going to be okay. That my parents were going to come and get me very soon. I kept telling myself that…

But I didn’t really believe it.

I was a fucktoy. And fucktoys got fucked.

I stood there for a long time with my eyes closed and my head resting against the wall. I wanted to lay down so badly. My body felt like it had been torn apart and glued back together. Every single one of my muscles ached and every hole had been fucked raw. I didn’t close my eyes because I was exhausted, though I was, or because I hoped they would leave me alone, which I did but knew didn’t matter. I closed them because I didn’t want to watch what was coming.

I felt it when I was grabbed. My arms were pulled back and my torn T-shirt was ripped right off of me, the fabric more like a rag as it was used to tie my wrists together. I felt myself being picked up into the air while one of the men unzipped my pants. I struggled to get free, but there were so many men and they were so much stronger than me. All I succeeded in doing was causing my naked tits to bounce around while they were pawed at and grabbed.While two of the men yanked my soiled jeans down my legs some of the other men grabbed at the rest of my body, one of them sliding his hand in between my pussy lips. When they got my jeans off the men held me in the air for a while longer, spreading my legs wide and examining my pussy.

I cried when I felt fingers entering both of my holes. “Please…” I begged. “They… they’ve been raping me all day already! I can’t take anymore!”

“You’ll be fine,” one of the men said with a dark chuckle. “You just need something nice and slick to get things moving again.”

I heard footsteps move around my suspended body, then felt a hand grip a handful of my hair. “Open your mouth!”

I did as I was told, and as soon as my mouth was open it was filled up with a thick cock. I twisted my head from side to side, trying to stop what was happening, but the man gripped both sides of my head, holding it completely still, then forced his cock deeper until it was down my throat.

The rest of the men were still holding me up in the air while my head was hanging backward and my throat was being fucked. I could feel hands and teeth on my tits and fingers examining my pussy and asshole, but none of them were fucking me, except for the man who was down my throat. “Hey, we said he wouldn’t bite!” one of them said with a laugh.

“Well, not hard anyway,” answer answered to a raucous cheer.

It didn’t take very long before the man fucking my throat pulled out, though. I wasn’t sure what he was planning until I felt streams of warm liquid shooting onto my pussy and asshole. “See? Lubed up. Now she’s ready,” he said with a laugh. “Would be hard pressed to find a more suitable lube for a whore.”

None of them cared that they would be the last in the line of hundreds of people who had raped me recently. None of them cared that I was helpless, or alone, or scared. None of them cared that I was visibly raw from what had clearly been happening to me. And not a single one of them seemed to care even a little that this was rape. They didn’t see a person with thoughts and feelings and goals and emotions and independence. They saw a fleshlight… and they just wanted to take what they thought was theirs. What all the cops and the men at the office thought belonged to them too. My body.

I wasn’t even sure they were wrong anymore.

As soon as the first cock entered my pussy, I felt my brain shut off. It wasn’t that I couldn’t feel everything that was happening to me, it was just that I was too numb and overwhelmed to even care anymore. I could feel my body jerking back and forth. I could feel the hands on my tits and ass, groping and slapping and biting them. I could feel the cock in my pussy and a new one in my mouth, moving in and out of the swollen flesh. I could feel it all… but my mind was somewhere else. There were moments when those men were fucking me that I was more aware of what was going on. Like the all-too-frequent moments when I came while being raped, months of conditioning at work teaching my body to associate need with violation and violence. Like when a particularly thick cock slid into my asshole or stretched my mouth open even wider. Or when one of the men went directly from my asshole to my mouth, forcing his soft cock inside me and ordering me to make him hard again so he could fuck my asshole or my pussy again with that same filthy cock. They all seemed to like doing that — watching their soft, cum-coated cocks grow to full size inside my mouth. Cocks that were covered in the cum of all ten men, as well as the dozens of men who had fucked me earlier that night, or the hundred who had in the last few months. My insides might as well have been pure cum at this point.

It was disgusting having to suck all of that cum off of them and swallow it down. But the worst part was, each time one of those men fucked me, the longer it took for them to come. And every time one of them stuck a limp cock in my mouth it took forever for them to get hard again. And every time my mind became aware of what was happening to me the searing pain came back. My raw holes burned with every stroke and my muscles ached from being pulled and pushed and held in awkward positions. But it didn’t matter if I cried or kept silent, the men in that cell kept right on fucking me.

Because I was in such a faraway place I didn’t understand what was going on when a commotion started. But eventually, after the cock in my mouth pulled out, I realized the cops had come back and were telling the men in the cell to stop. I couldn’t believe they’d finally come to their senses and were protecting me. I heard the cops and the prisoners talking back and forth, but I couldn’t really understand what was being said. All I knew was I was being taken out of the jail cell. It was all my brain could comprehend at that point.

But, of course, my assumption about these men wasn’t true. The cops that came to get me weren’t trying to protect me in any way. They were making a deal with the prisoners. Apparently, none of the prisoners were done with me yet, and a new shift of cops had just come on. They found out that I was the precinct fuck toy and wanted their turn as well, so they decided to split me in half.

I was placed on my back on top of a table that had been pushed up against the cell bars. The cops took my mouth and the prisoners were allowed to fuck my pussy or asshole through the bars, and I continued to be raped on both ends.

This continued for hours. And every once in a while a cop would actually bring another prisoner back to the cell, so there was a fresh guy ready to fill me up with as many loads as he could. And the cops just kept coming too. One after another they filled my mouth up. Some of the cops were fit and well groomed, but some were absolutely disgusting. Big fat bellies resting on my chin and neck as their smelly balls slapped into my nose. There were old men and young men, flabby men and muscular men. And not a single one of them did anything to stop what was going on. They saw their opportunity and took it. A naked chick who’d already been fucked by dozens of men. They knew there was no way anyone would believe my story, that a girl had been raped into becoming a whore for her workplace, then had an entire police force raped her and allowed the prisoners to rape her. I couldn’t even believe it had happened to be… who would? It would be my word against all of theirs and no one was going to believe me.

I just hoped they were eventually going to let me go. After everything I’d experienced and seen I was afraid they were going to keep me there forever.

This went on all night long. There were times when I was awake and I was freezing, but most of the time I think I was passed out. When I finally woke up, I was curled up on the table. Eventually all of the men — prisoners, and cops — had become completely tapped out. One by one, the cops wandered off to their job and the prisoners went to sleep on the bunks in the cell. When I woke, crying, a man in a dark uniform was standing over me.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to struggle. Instead, I looked up at him and opened my mouth.

“Hey, it’s okay,” the man said. “I’m a paramedic. The police called… said you’d had come kind of fit. I’m here to help.”

I wasn’t sure if I believed him, or anyone anymore. But it didn’t matter. If he was going to help me, then I would be helped. If he wanted to rape me, I’d get raped. It didn’t matter. He wrapped my naked body in a blanket and helped me stagger to my feet and out to the ambulance outside. All I wanted to do was take another hot shower, and lay in bed for the rest of my life, but the paramedics insisted on taking me to have me looked at by a doctor.

I was examined in the emergency room, then given a sedative and wound up sleeping throughout the entire day and night in the hospital. When I woke up I could barely move. I didn’t want to speak to anyone or eat. I just wanted to lay in bed, but I couldn’t even sleep. I was so horrified by everything that happened to me that I guess I went into shock. The doctors didn’t want to send me home. They said they were afraid for my safety. They told me they were going to send me somewhere where I could rest and get help.

Or get themselves a low-risk fucktoy.

They said I’m a danger to myself, and that I need to be around other people for a while before I can be trusted to be on my own. I wound up involuntarily committed to a mental hospital… if you could call in involuntary. I didn’t even protest. I’m not sure I said a word. The thing is, they’ve got me in a straitjacket and they injected me with drugs that make me very sleepy. I can’t move my arms, and all that is doing for me is making me feel helpless. I tried to tell them that, but they didn’t seem to care. They kept telling me they’re doing all this for my own good, but it didn’t feel that way at all.

But then again, it didn’t really matter did it?

* * *

“Excuse me, Mr… Nowak?”

I stood in front of the security desk, clutching the invitation that told me when to show up for the interview like it was a lifeline. After 6 months in an asylum, my life hadn’t been even close to the same. My roommates, of course, had moved on… I wasn’t playing the rent anymore. They had sold my stuff, so I barely owned anything anymore. When I had tried to get a new job, I found out that I had been “officially” fired back even before my blackmail had begun, so a gap in work history of more than a year, combined with the only answer she could give as to why being that she had been kept in a mental hospital for observation, meant that getting a job was extremely difficult.

And that wasn’t even the hard part.

The hard part was just leaving her house. Every time someone looked at her, every time she heard a man’s voice laugh, or every time someone walked behind her on the street, she had to wonder… did he know? Had he fucked her? Was he looking to do it again? Ultimately, the feelings had driven her from Wroclaw, lead to her trying to find a place for myself in another city, far away from what had happened to me. They hadn’t sent the blackmail to my family… I had gotten lucky. I was going to never let anything like that happen to me again.

When the offer of the job interview had come, it had been exciting. A real new beginning. The man behind the desk, however, looked a bit scary to me… big, strong, and tough. I didn’t do well around men like that anymore, but… she was being silly. He was security. Of course he was a big, tough man. I was worried about nothing.

He pulled t he sheet out of my hand, looking at it before looking up at me, scanning my body with uncomfortable intensity. “You’re Alicja Neila?” he asked. The way he was staring at me was like… he was suspicious. Like she I a fake Alicja.

“Yes sir!” I answered politely. “I believe Mr Zielinski wanted to interview me today?”

He looked at the sheet again before looking back at me. “So it seems.” He picked up the phone, pushed a button, and spoke. “An Alicja here to see you, sir. Were you interviewing for a position today?” There were a few moments of tense silence, and then he nodded briskly. “Go forward, up two floors, walk to the end of the hallway. He’s expecting you.”

Swallowing, I nodded and did as he said.

Mr Zielinski’s office was a big one, and nice. It gave a great view of the parks outside through the window as he sat behind a large oak desk. He had short blonde hair which had recently been cut, and his His large, blue, almost mousy eyes peered out at me from behind glasses. I felt at ease with him immediately. “Miss Neila!” he said as she walked in. His voice was friendly, high, and surprisingly warm. “Please… have a seat.”

Alicja sat down.

“So… why do you want to work here?”

And thus began a boring cascade of interview questions she had heard dozens of times. Why do you want to work here? Why are you the right person for this job? Where do you see yourself in 20 years? Why do you think you’d fit in with our team? Questions like that. They were so boring, so predictable, that when a question that didn’t fit was included it took me a moment to process. My heartbeat spiked and it suddenly felt hard to breath. “What?” I gasped.

“I asked,” he said, calmly, unflappably, “and why should I hire a girl who had to be institutionalized for severe nymphomania?”

“I… I wasn’t…” Was I? What **had** they put me in the institution for, anyway?

He fingered a piece of paper… some kind of record of mine. “I’m afraid,” he said, a small, sad smile on his face, “that we can’t afford the disruption you could pose here Alicja.”

I panicked. I had… I had moved to this city because of this job. I had nothing else. I… I needed this. “Please Mr Zielinski, I won’t be a disruption, I’ll…” My voice drifted off as I realized what I needed to do. Exactly what he was hoping the desperate nympho trying to get a job would do.

I didn’t do that anymore… Right?

I was done… right?”

“S-sir,” I stammered, flushing red. “I’ll do whatever I have to do to to fit in with your team here,” I promised. “Whatever you want.” I fought down the disgust and urge to vomit that came with the words. I was supposed to be finished with this… I was supposed to have escaped. “S-sir… If it wouldn’t be too much trouble… could you put your cock in my mouth please?”

He smiled at me, taking out his cock in a flash, and before I knew what was going on there I was again, wearing my nice clothing and heels, crouching down beneath another desk as Mr Zielinski fed me his big cock. I gagged, but before long I was bobbing up and down on it like the most familiar task in the world. “That’s a good slut, Alicja,” he teased me, slapping me on the side of the face. Obediently, I kept bobbing my head up and down, slurping hungrily as his cock as if I loved this. I didn’t. I hated it. I just had a lot, lot, lot of practice.

“That’s a good little cocksucker,” my new boss complimented me. “You’re very experienced at this, aren’t you?” I just groaned groaned in humiliation as I slid my mouth up and down on his cock, but as humiliating at his words are they weren’t as humiliating as when I realized I had put my hands down between my legs… I was playing with myself. I was trying to make myself cum so I could make that dollar… the ones I no longer needed.

Crying, I kept sucking, and sucking, and then he was spurting cum into my sucking mouth and down my throat, and I just sucked him dry and kept going until he began hard again until he came again then got hard again, just keeping it up until no amount of licking would get his cock to show some attention. Mr Zielinski smiled. “You know, Alicja. I think I might have a job for you here after all.” 

* * *

The office seemed quiet as I came to work two weeks later. The last two weeks had been shockingly normal to me… my past in Wroclaw seemed far away. Even the memory of sucking off my new boss to get this job seemed like I might have imagined it, and I hadn’t seen Mr Zielinski since then. The job wasn’t hard… I worked the lowest intensity hours at the center because I was new, but it meant that they were also some of the easiest. Whenever I was in the office, it seemed almost half deserted, a good portion of the cubes empty.

I worked slowly, calmly down the quiet hallway towards my desk. Life was boring… and I liked it that way. No more excitement, thank you very much. I was more than prepared to go to work, do my job, and go home… and maybe one day I would feel like a human again. Maybe in a couple more weeks, I would. Maybe in a couple more months. Maybe in a few more years… but not now.

As I walked past the water cooler, a few men were laughing. Just talking and joking with each other. It was probably my imagination that they laughed harder when they saw me and walked away the other way, still talking, still amused.

I felt a sinking feeling, but tried to dismiss it. Probably nothing.

I stepped into her cubical and froze.

The computer monitor of my computer was playing a pornographic video. Not just any porn, either… it was me on the screen. Me, cumming like a slut, while I sucked on a cock.

That wasn’t all, either. Hundreds of photos, starring me, had been scattered across the floor… pinned the walls… left on my desk. Pictures of me tied up and raped. Pictures of me whipped. Pictures of me raped in my own bed. Pictures of me burned with cigarettes. Pictures of me raped beneath desks. Pictures of me fucking myself with a pool cue. Pictures of me raped in the bathroom. Pictures of me, raped. Pictures of me, raped. Pictures of me, raped.

Mr Kowalski… That bastard.

Panicking, I began to rip the pictures down, gathering them up in my arms. I needed to put them somewhere. Maybe, just maybe. Not many people had seen them yet. Maybe, if I got rid of them all, most of the people here wouldn’t know what I was… not a person, but a fucktoy you could do anything to. to turn the pages to the “R” section of the grade. I opened the drawer on my desk… and what felt like thousands more photos spilled out.

On top of them was a note.

_Dearest Alicja,_

_We_ _’ve missed you in Wroclaw. Without you, the offices smell clean, there isn’t filth everywhere, and people can actually get something done without putting up with you._

_Actually, now that I think about it, we don_ _’t miss your slutty, used up ass at all._

_However, the more we thought about it, we decided that you probably missed us, and it seemed unfair to let you suffer like that_ _… you were born this way, you didn’t choose to be a fuckable piece of trash… it’s just what you are. So we told your new boss about you. Has he fucked you yet? He will soon if he hasn’t. We also knew that one man would never be able to keep a whore of your size satisfied, so we decided to release the best of your videos and pictures… stuffing them into every desk in the office, emailing them to your new coworkers._

_What I haven_ _’t done is send them to your family. If you want it to stay that way, though, I’d advise you to get very good at keeping your new coworkers happy… otherwise, who knows what they’ll do._

_Have a nice life, slut._

_-K_

When I looked up, trembling, two men already stood over me… holding up their cellphones. From the noises, I knew what was on them… videos of me. Gagging. Screaming. Cumming.

They looked at me, hungry as any man ever had been.

Tears ran down my face as I looked at them, tears of frustration, tears of terror… tears of resignation.

Then I dropped the photos I had gathered, and spread my legs.

  * 


* * *

Epilogue

Four Years Later

Krzysztof could still remember the sound of that ding… the cell phone text notification that had changed his life.

He’d been browsing aimlessly on his phone when it came in, previewing briefly on his banner before disappearing again… a video message from a number with an area code he didn’t recognize. Figuring it was a mistake but still curious, he had opened the message… and chuckled

The thumbnail was a close up of some whore’s cunt. It was smooth and covered with welts, with cum spattered all over her splayed legs and swollen pussy lips. Her hole oozed white opaque cum. Someone was trying to get her pregnant, it looked like to him. Krzysztof was startled that this sort of video would randomly pop up in his inbox, but he supposed stranger things had happened. It wasn’t his fault some idiot sent their sex tape to him by accident, and it’s not like he wasn’t going to watch it now. He thought it might make a good laugh, a story he could tell his friends later.

He pressed the play button, and the video blew up wide. Only 20 seconds, what harm could it do?

He would later find out that that was the day Alicja finally disappeared. That had been two years ago. He thought about it nightly… that video of his sister being raped.

Stroking himself, he imagined her grunts and moans as she endured the man in top of her. He took dominion over her, thrusting so fast and hard the entire bed shook. He could still hear her cry sharply in pain as his angry cock bruised her cervix, how he grabbed her throat and pressed his tongue flat against her tear-stained cheek. He slowly dragged his tongue up and the sweet, smart girl he had once known as his sister looked like she wanted to die. The man came inside her and slowly pulled out; the cameraman zoomed in and boom. There was the thumbnail.

His phone blew up 10 minutes later, mutual friends and family all asking about her at once. Have you seen her? Have you seen her? I got a weird video. Have you seen her?

Over the next days and weeks, he learned they were all sent different clips, all from different numbers. Her family, like him, got some of the best ones… men abusing Alicja in ways so obscene it made most porn he had seen look like a joke.

The police were called. He’d driven to her city to help hand out fliers, posted her missing poster on social media, contacted people he hadn’t seen in years to see if they’d heard anything. All their efforts turn up nothing, and all the while… He’d continued to jerk off to that one, twenty second clip of her being raped. He would stroke himself and wonder what are were doing to his sister now? She had once been such a lovely, bright girl… a good job, a good apartment, supportive friends, a loving family. Big dreams for the future.

And all of that was gone now because a few rapist’s orgasms were more important than every other part of her existence. It should have horrified him. Instead, it spoke to something in him, over and over and over until one day he decided he wouldn’t help anymore. No more fliers or facebook posts or keeping his eyes peeled. No more speaking to the police. He would pretend for the sake of his mother and such but…

Krzysztof didn’t want Alicja to be found anymore.

He would never have hurt her. She had been his friend. His loving sister. He had adored her and cared for her.

Had been. Had.

She was rapemeat now. Three wet holes to be consumed and destroyed. He wouldn’t interrupt her rapist’s time with her, try and dictate what another man ought to to with a piece of property like his whore of a sister had become. He would, however, think about her often… tied up, fucked, abused. He only truly saw 20 seconds of it, but there was apparently more out there…

It had taken him four months of poking around on the dark web to find it. The entire collection of videos, uncut, was nearly 20 straight hours of porn. He sat there, almost transfixed, untouched cock hard as he watched the the first man of many rape Alicja for the first time. He watched her gang rape on the floor, cock painfully stiff, while three men take his sister at once. The one raping her mouth came hard down her throat, and even through all her sputtering she keeps her mouth wide open, staring ahead blankly as her nose was buried in his public hair. He stayed there even as the one raping her cunt cums hard, grunting like an animal in heat. After he was finished, he walked away, casual as can be. Once he was gone, the man raping her ass pulls her legs apart wider, enough that she shrieks around the cock in her mouth. He knew that his sister wasn’t very flexible… he probably just pulled her hamstring.

The man in her mouth slapped her face. “Open wider, bitch.” Alicja did, stretching her jaw enough for him to shove his balls in. Her lips were trembling, her face turning red, she made small gagging noises— but didn’t dare dare close her mouth or turn away. She **also** knew what she was. Just a piece of meat. Just a rapedoll. It was the hottest thing Krzysztof had ever seen.

When the other is done with her ass he pulled out and demanded that she clean his cock. The man already inside her mouth pulled out, hard again. While he was watching his sister’s rape, his cock twitched painfully when he got the first unobstructed view of her cunt. It was swollen and battered — that much is expected — but it also glistened in the room’s poor lighting. Something coiled inside him, angry and perverse. The bitch was wet, getting raped. She was getting off to his. Here his kind, innocent, gentle sister was… sopping wet for the men raping her.

Cumming while they raped her.

The man who had been inside her mouth positioned himself between her legs. He had to be at least 10 inches. He crammed his length in her tiny cunt, and the rapeslut howled around the limp dick in her mouth as he slaps her ass with each thrust. “That’s right, bitch! Cum harder!” he shouted at her. His tone was evil and taunting; her tears were hot and wet; her begging was beautiful… and then fore more men wlaked into the room. Her screams were wretched as they climbed on her and pleasured themselves with her most intimate places. They were so large and she was so much smaller that soon she couldn’t be seen at all, lost in the mass of bodies moving and humping and thrusting.

After some long minutes Krzysztof was able to see her face again, red and swollen. There was a large veined hand around his sister’s throat. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, mouth slack for the cock thrusting in and out. Someone had his fist buried in her pretty hair… someone else spat in her face.

After all that he had watched, that was what had made him cum to his sister for the first time… the utter contempt for the girl they had destroyed, for the life they had ruined. As if she were no different from some whore grabbed off the street, because…

Because she wasn’t. That was **exactly** what she was.

He watched the rest of it in increments over the next days, and it took him nearly a month to get to his favorite part somewhere in the middle. She was begging… begging God to save her. Krzysztof didn’t believe in God, and he was pretty sure that Alicja didn’t either… But he supposed that Alicja wouldn’t be the first skeptic to plead to the almighty in desperation. If he listened closely, he could hear her prayer on the audio — soft and sweet, like a virgin at the altar as she whimpered out a begging plea to be saved. There was something sexually charged in her pleading despite that… her eyes fluttering and voice heavy with seduction to Krzysztof’s ears, like she’d suck off God Himself if He would only deliver her from the fiery hell she’d been dragged into.

And what he saw next, his new favorite part of the video, made Krzysztof believe in God because it was the clearest, most simple answer to any prayer he had ever seen. A strong, powerful man walked slowly into the camera’s line of slight, stood by Alicja’s head, and slowly undid his belt… pulling from his pants what had to be the hardest, thickest, ugliest looking cock he’d ever seen. His sister didn’t even seem to notice until he had grabbed her by the hair and brought her against him. “This is your God now.”

Krzysztof came hard as he watched that, praising the God who allowed this to happen to his innocent, sweet sister as he watched hours and hours of unmitigated torture and rape. He would rewatch all of this porn a thousand times. Maybe, if he looked carefully, he would notice the moment when the last flicker of light in the whore’s eyes that made her ‘his sister’ and not ‘some whore’ went out.

He was glad the world had gotten to see this. He was glad he had seen this.

Krzysztof kept looking, and he found other videos of her… unlike the others, these ones seemed to have been filmed after his sister disappeared. If he didn’t know what a slave was before, he did now. Free of any restraint, but terrified to move without permission. Dragged around by her hair, whipped bloody, sobbing and as cowed as an abused child. Choking with a leather belt tied around her neck like a leash, pulled hard every so often as a reminder that she only lives by her rapist’s mercy. A man screaming obscenities at her an inch away from her face as he rams her, deep inside her slick pussy. All sorts of things shoved inside her cunt and asshole while she had to lie there and endure it, getting no say at all in how her body was used.

In the last video of the girl that used to be his sister that Krzysztof ever found, the naked, beaten girl sat in a chair and answered questions.

“How long as it been since you came to live with me, fucktrash?”

His sister’s sweet voice was raspy… weak. Pathetic. Begging. It made him hard just to hear it. “I don’t know,” she whimpered.

“How many times have you been raped?”

“Too many times to ever know.”

“I video taped more than a few. How do you feel knowing there are men in the world who cheered on your rape? How do you feel knowing they’ve cum watching it”

“I…” her breathing became uneven. “I w-w-wish someone would save me.”

“But no one will.”

“No one ever will,” the slave agreed.

“And why not??”

“Because I don’t matter.”

“Does any woman matter?”

“Only as much as her father, husband, son or owner says she does.”

Just like the first video, her rapist walked slowly into view. He wraps a blindfold over Fucktrash’s eyes. The tape cuts to black. And try as Krzysztof might, he never found another trace of his sister after that. She was well and truly gone.

He has cum to every single scene of his sister being fucked he could find… watching isn’t enough anymore. Dreaming about her rape had even gotten old. There were vidoes with other enslaved women, and he found and watched them too and they did get him off, but none have the same spark.

And then, it happened. An opportunity.

He was at a family dinner. Mother was crying again. Anna had said something that upset her again. She’s done that a lot. She stormed outside… to go smoke, he knew. Krzysztof excused himself. Said that he needed to go. To get to work.

If sweet, innocent Alicja was a whore – and he no longer had any doubts that his Alicja had been a whore – then Anna unquestionably one. If Alicja deserved a life of slavery and misery – and he no longer had any doubts that his Alicja did – then Anna deserved it more. He watched as her face was lit by the orange glow of a cigarette in the night. He watched as she stared out, not looking at him. He grabbed his younger sister by the hair and slammed her face against the hood of his car. She fell over limp, unconscious… he dragged her into his car and drove away, Anna bleeding from her broken nose in his trunk.

Hours later, there was a car parked in an abandoned lot shaking side to side. Inside it, his sister was screaming. Halfway across the world at that very moment, his other sister was screaming too. His sisters both suffered. Their rapists both laughed and growled and thrilled as they came, and all was right with the world.


End file.
